Acrobatic Player
by AnimeLover723
Summary: Kanami has the biggest crush on Eiji, but whats going on? who that girl hes talking to and what the hell does she want with him? Will Kanami be able to win Eiji's heart or will she be too afraid to confront him? EijixOC, Language, some sexual content
1. Ball One

Declaimer: Do not own any of the characters. However I do own Kanami and Motoko.

Anime: Prince of Tennis

Story by: AnimeLover723

* * *

Rated M for Language and sexual contant _**NO LEMON/LIME **_

* * *

Name: Tezuka Kanami (last name, first name)

Age: 16

Hair: Golden

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'4"

Family: grandfather, father, mother, and twin brother

Year: 3rd

About: Kanami plays a lot of tennis with her twin brother Tezuka Kunimitsu (last name,

first name), she hangs out with her best friend Urishima Motoko, Kanami is the person u

would run to for help, shes funny and nice and gets along with most people

* * *

Name: Kawamura Takashi (last name, first name)

Age: 16

Hair: blondish

Eyes: brown

Height: 6'0"

Family: mother, father, younger sister

Year: 3

* * *

Name: Inui Sadaharu (last name, first name)

Age: 16

Hair: black

Eyes: dark green but u can never see then becuz of then dumb glasses

Height: 6'0"

Family: mother and father

Year: 3

* * *

Name: Urishima Motoko (last name, first name)

Age: 16

Hair: black down to mid back

Eyes: dark green

Height: 5'6"

Family: mother, little sister (she lives with her father who lives in america)

Year: 3rd

About: Hangs out with her best friend Tezuka Kanami (last name, first name), Motoko is fun to be around with but she is some what of a serious person but not like Kunimitsu and she studies martial arts.

* * *

Name: Kikumaru Eiji (last name, first name)

Age: 16

Hair: red

Eyes: blue

Height: 5'7"

Family: grandfather, grandmother, mother, father, 2 older sisters, 2 older brothers

Year:3

* * *

Name: Fuji Syusuke (last name, First name)

Age:16

Hair: light brown

Eyes: blue

Height: 5'7"

Family: mother, father, older sister and younger brother

Year: 3

* * *

Name: Tezuka Kunimitsu (last name, first name)

Age: 16

Hair: golden

Eyes: brown

Height: 5'10"

Family: grandfather, father, mother and twin sister

Year: 3

* * *

Name: Echizen Ryoma (last name, first name)

Age: 13 1/2

Hair: dark blue

Eyes: brown/Hazel

Height: 5'3"

Family: father, mother, cousin and cat

Year: 1

* * *

Name: Momoshiro Takeshi (last name, first name)

Age: 14 1/2

Hair: black

Eyes: purple

Height: 5'6"

Family: mother, father, younger sister and younger brother

Year: 2

* * *

Name: Kaidoh Kaoru (last name, first name)

Age: 15

Hair: black

Eyes: black

Height: 5'6"

Family: father, mother, younger brother

Year: 2

* * *

Name: Oishi Syuichiro (last name, first name)

Age: 16

Hair: black

Eyes: green

Height: 5'9"

Family: father, mother, younger sister and fish

Year: 3

* * *

I modifyed their ages to my benifit, but everything is completely correct, i looked it up and researched it, any questions, message me

* * *

Thanks for reading!

-AnimeLover723


	2. Ball Two

Declaimer: Do not own any of the characters. However i do own Kanami and Motoko

Anime: Prince of Tennis

Story by: AnimeLover723

* * *

Info:

"....." talking

'_....._' thinking

*.....* Actions

if you get confused at any time in the story, message me

* * *

"KANAMI!!!!" "yea?" "HURRY UP WERE GOING TO BE LATE!!!" i heard Motoko yell

i hurried and grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs were my brother and Motoko were waiting

"ok I'm ready" "let get going" Kunimitsu said and walked out the door "come on Motoko" i said and walked after my brother

"so are you looking forward to school today?" "not really... schools is so dam boring are these uniforms are so ugly" "u mean YOUR uniform is so ugly" i said and started laughing

i didn't want to wear the green uniform my freshmen year so my dad showed the principle the green (A.K.A money) and they gave me a black uniform to match the guys instead, what a greedy principle

"yea yea" she said and we got on the bus to get to school

* * *

_'class is so dam boring!_' i thought and while putting my head down and looking out the window

_'the sky is so blue today i wonder how prac…_' ZzZzZzZzZzZ... i fell asleep in class, not a good thing to do with Mr. Higumoto

he hates my guts because the last time i fell asleep and he tried to wake me up i 'accidentally' hit him in the mouth

"Mrs. Tezuka... Mrs. Tezuka... MRS TEZUKA!!" "huh?" i said and bolted my head up "this is the third time this week that u had fallen asleep in my class!!" i rubbed my eyes and looked at him "well if u weren't so fucken boring i wouldn't fall asleep..." "wha-wha-WHAT DID U SAY??" _'did i just say that out loud'_

i said with wide eyes _'shit!_' "TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE NOW!" *sweat drop* he basically yelled in my ear _'dammit, not again.._' i thought and got up _'if i go to the principles office they're going to suspend me for sure...' _i thought

i started walking down the hall way and saw Izushi, this guy that has liked me since 7th grade. "got in trouble again i see" i ignored him and kept walking, "oh come on don't act that way" "can u just leave me the hell alone for once?" "what do you mean?"

i sighed and walked into the principles office, luckily she wasn't there and there was a substitute, "how may i help u?" "um my teacher... wanted me to ask permission if it was alright that i go and help the um... gym teacher since she's a bit sick" i said and smiled

"sure" "thank u" i said and hurried out, i went into gym and found Motoko, "hey Motoko!" "Kanami? what hell r u doing in here?" "hehe kicked out again" *sigh* "when aren't u kicked out?" she said and walked back over to the net

they were playing volley ball, i sat down in the corner and started to fall asleep again "hey watch out!!" *BAM* "OW!" "I'm sorry!" i got hit in the head with a ball... "Kanami are you okay?" Fuji asked

"yea..." i said and got up _'mental note, no sleeping in gym class... these balls are too dam dangerous'_

* * *

"hey Motoko I'm going to the court to see if Oishi or Fuji will play a quick match with me, want to come?" "there isn't anything better to do" she said and walked with me to the courts

i quickly changed in the girls locker room and went outside "Fuji, play a quick game with me" "um okay sure... but y??" "because i want to hit some balls" i said and walked on the court

"Motoko!!" "oh hey Eiji" "hey what's up? what are u doing around here?" "Kanami is playing Syusuke" "Kanami is here?" Eiji said and twirled around, "HEY BABY!!!" "huh?!?!?!?!" *BAM* "OW!!" "I'm sorry!" i got hit in the head with a ball again....

"Kanami are you okay?" Eiji yelled and ran over with Motoko, "yea I'm okay... why did u do that Eiji?!?!!" "hehe to throw of your game" he said and smiled

_'dam man second time today that i got hit in the head with a ball' _i thought "30 - love " Motoko said giggling, "what's that sup post to mean?" "oh nothing" "yea sure Motoko" i said and looked at her with a yea-right type of look

"Kanami I'm sorry for hitting u in the head with the ball, for the second time today" Fuji said "its okay, the bells going to ring soon, lets just get changed and get to class" i said grabbing Motokos arm and walked to the locker room

* * *

"Kunimitsu, did u make up the matched for the intra-" "yes there at my desk" "are you okay?" "yea" "liar, I'm your twin, i know there's something wrong with u" "I'm just worried about my arm and the up coming matches"

i walked over to my brother (who was sitting on top of the desk) put my hand on his cheek and started rubbing it "that's what i thought it was... don't worry, we'll go together and make sure its okay and as for the team, they'll be fine" i said and walked over to his desk and found the match ups

"a freshmen?" "yea y?" "u didn't tell me about this" "i didn't think it was a big deal" "its not but u still could have told me,... which one is he?" i looked outside

"there" Kunimitsu said and pointed, "okay" I said and opened the window, "u better not-", Kunimitsu was about to tell me not to jump out of the window but it was too late i already did...

* * *

Thanks for reading!!

-AnimeLover723


	3. Ball Three

Declaimer: Do not own any of the characters. However I do own Kanami and Motoko.

Anime: Prince of Tennis

Story by: AnimeLover723

* * *

As i jumped out of the window i grabbed the tree branch just outside the window, flipped so my feet were on the branch, then jumped to the ground

I'm able to do those things because of my flexibility and because I took gymnastics when i was young

I walked into the courts and as soon as everyone saw me, they bowed "y is everyone bowing to her, she isn't special" i heard a freshmen say to two other freshmens, i knew they were freshmen because i've never seen them before

"do u know who that is, that's-" "that's enough Arai" i said to the sophomore who was going to explain to the freshmens who i was, he just nodded

"okay everyone back to practice" i said and walked over to the regulars and the freshmen known as Ryoma

"hey your Ryoma Echizen right?" "yea" he said and nodded "I want to play a quick game with you" "um... are we allowed to play girls?" Ryoma said to Oishi he was talking to before i came over "u might want to do what she says" Oishi answered looking at us with a sweat drop

_'are all of these guys fucken stupid?_' i thought and grabbed my racket "were going to have a one set match, go easy on me now... oh and Oishi, can u be referee" i said and smiled, Oishi nodded and walked to the seat that was elevated in front of the middle of the net

"Kanami to serve" Oishi said "just try and hit this" i said, i threw the ball up and jumped as it reached its highest peak, then i hit it, "15-love"

"what was that?" i heard a freshmen say "it was going straight, then it curved and picked up speed" "its just one of her serves Horio" Momo said comming behind the freshmen "that was so cool" "if u think that's cool, u should see when she plays one of the regulars"

the game kept on and soon i saw all of Ryomas techniques, "okay Oishi were done here" i said and walked off the court "but its only 2-0 game count" "yea and i seen what i needed to see" i said

at that point Kunimitsu walked into the courts and said "okay everyone gather around" everyone started lining up, this was our first gathering

i stood to the left of my brother, and to the right of him was Oishi. A lady in a pink jump suit walked into the courts and stood next to me, she cleared her troat and smiled at everyone

"As most of u know my name is coach Ryuzaki, to the left of me i have the captains and the vice captain, why don't u introduce yourselves" i looked at Ryuzaki and nodded

"my name is Kanami Tezuka, Captain Kanami Tezuka" "NO WAY!!-" "she's the-" "captain?!!" "yea I'm the captain, what are your names?"

"Horio" "Katsuo" "Kachiro" they said and stood up straight, i looked at my brother and he told them that he was captain also and that he was called captain Tezuka and as for Oishi, he just said he was the vice captain

After all that was done, Ryuzaki told everyone about the intra school ranking tournaments and then let everyone get back to practice

* * *

"hey Motoko, are you alright, you not as energetic like usual?" i said to my best friend as we walked out of our study hall, we always leave a few minutes early so we can talk about things we dont want other people to hear "i talked to my father yesterday" "okay? why arent you be happy? you havent seen him in a year and a half" "well, he wants me and mother to go live with him in America"

"u can't be serious!!" i said not wanting it to be true "*nod* and my mother is thinking of moving over there" i looked at Motoko, she looked back at me with sad eyes and tried to smile, i slugged my shoulders and looked down

me and Motoko have been best friends since 3rd grade, we've been there for eachother in everything and now she has to move with her family _'this sucks'_ i thought to myself, i know now that she needs some extreme cheering up so i did the only thing that makes her happ

_"_how about we go get something to eat after school?" "u have practice Kanami" "true... if u wait for me, i'll treat u" "seriously??" Motoko said happily, he eyes glowing with exitment and her smile becoming bigger by the second

Motoko eats like her life depends on it, just like Momoshiro, kind of creepy sometimes but doing martial arts does make u hungry, i remember the one day i went with her to practice, she wanted me to spar with her... it was so horrible that i thought id die of hunger and exhaustion

"*sweat drop* yea Motoko, just done run all my cash", *BEEEEEEP* "hey Motoko what do u have next?" i said and started walking towards my next class *BAM* i fell on my butt dropping my folder

"sorry i wasn't watching were i was-" "watch what the hell your doing!" i looked up at who the person who just spoke to me so rudly and found none other then Yuri "shut the hell up bitch and get the fuck out the way" Yuri is an annoying little bitch, she thinks that just because she a cheerleader and average looking she can get anyone, but ever since the day she was turned down because of me, shes despises me and i hate her


	4. Ball Four

Declaimer: Do not own any of the characters. However I do own Kanami and Motoko.

Anime: Prince of Tennis

Story by: AnimeLover723

* * *

**.:FlashBack:.**

"hey Tezuka" Yori said to Kunimitsu, she has tried so hard to catch his attention in the last two years but he never really pays attention to her and when she shows up to practice he hardly never looks at her, instead he watches the other practice

"are u doing n e thing this weekend?" "probably" "ohh, well if your not busy maybe we can go out for a bit" she said to him

i walked over hearing the whole conversation, "Kunimitsu is busy with me on the weekends, and right now hes not interested in dating you" "who are u to be talken to me like that?" "Kanami Tezuka, his twin sister, u got a problem" "u cant talk to me like that" "your on my field bitch and i don't tolerate that, so leave" "I've had enough of you, I'll talk to u later Tezuka" she said turning her back on me and looking at Kunimitsu

"disrespecting my sister will only cause you problems on teh court, i advise youto listen to what she says" he said and looked over at us, Yori's jaw dropped "he told you" i said as i walked into the courts to start my warm ups

**.:End of Flashback:.**

Yori has short blond hair and blue eyes, shes about 2 inches taller then me and were in the same year

"u stupid bitc-" "hey Kanami!" Eiji said rushing up behind me, "hurry up or we'll be late for math" he said and grabbed my arm, me and Eiji have 4 classes together (math, Japanese history, science and gym) and we're partners for every class

We got into the classroom and took our usual seats near the windows right next to eachother, "did u do your homework?" "yea, u didn't do it did u?" "i forgot about it *kawaii smile*" _'hes so cute... stop it Kanami, your going to get yourself introuble'_

"*sigh* here" i said and gave Eiji my homework so he can copy "what does number 5 say?" "4X + 45-32=57, hurry up Eiji the teacher is going to be coming soon"

Eiji quickly wrote down everything and handed me my paper just as the teacher walked in. "Hello class, is everyone ready for the quiz" Ms Hino said, "Kanami u didn't tell me we had a quiz!" "she said it 4 times yesterday, weren't u listening?" "no, i was... um... never mind" Eiji said and looked away

_'wonder what that was about'_i thought, Ms Hino handed out the quiz, it was only 10 questions, but for Eiji it must have looked like 100.

_'that was easy'_ i thought to myself finishing up my test, i looked over at Eiji and he wasn't doing so good. *BEEEEEEEEEP* That's the end of math class "Eiji, lets get to history" "*sigh* okay" "whats wrong?" "i hope i didn't fail that test" i looked at Eiji and thought for a second

"well i have to take Motoko to get some burgers after school, u can come and then after that me and u can get some ice cream" "really???" "sure" "NYA!! thanks Kanami" he said hugging me

my body became tense and i started blushing "are you ok Nami?" Eiji said looking at me "yea im okay, y?" "face is turning red" i looked at Eiji then i looked away, "come on we got to get to class" i said and walked off

"gym YAY!!" i said and changed into my green pants and white shirt that had green lining, "Eiji lets play some volleyball" "u can play volleyball?" "yea, common just play"

i grabbed the ball and served it over the net,the game went on for a while and soon, my team won, "woohoo yea we won!" i said, "your pretty good" "hehe thank u" i said

"well bells about to ring to dismiss us so lets get changed" i said and ran off to the girls locker room, i put on my Seigaku tennis shirt, pants and jacket, _'now i look like the captain'_ i thought to myself

*BEEEP* _'yes last bell'_, i grabbed my bag and took out my racket then ran out of the locker room and out of the gym and went to the courts, i was about to walk in when suddenly i heard "WATCH OUT!!!"

_'NOT THIS TIME'_ i swung around and hit the ball right back to the guy that yelled at me to watch out, but it missed him and instead got stuck in the fence

"*sweat drop* sorry i didn't mean to hit it that hard, but u should watch were ur hitting the ball, someone could get hurt" "hey captain, let go hit some balls" Fuji said behind me "um sure" i said

At first me and Fuji were just warming up, then it started becoming more and more serious, Fuji started using his triple counters, and i began to hit them back as if they were nothing

Fuji even tried slamming, but i countered them and won the point every time. "your getting better Fuji, but next time, you'll have to be serious in order for u to score on me" "i guess your right on that one"

"wow did u see that, Fuji couldn't score on her" Oishi said, no one has ever seen me get serious in a match besides Kunimitsu, there was never a reason to

"shes amazing, for the last two years, they wanted her to go to the US open, but she declined because her dream is to go to nationals and win" Kunimitsu explained to the team

"thats Nami for you, she's been saying since freshmen year that she was going to nationals" Eiji said and walked into the courts, "alright everyone lets get practice started" i yelled and began practicing with the whole team

* * *

Thanks for reading

-AnimeLover723


	5. Ball Five

Declaimer: Do not own any of the characters. However I do own Kanami and Motoko.

Anime: Prince of Tennis

Story by: AnimeLover723

* * *

Eiji, lets GO!!" i whined, Eiji was taking FOREVER to change and Motoko was talking to Syusuke "why is it always me that has to wait!?!?!?!?" i said rubbing my head furiously

"Kanami, why don't u just go on ahead with Eiji, I'm going to go with Fuji for a little while and-" "yea, yea, *wavy hand* do some martial arts got ya, have fun" i said smiling at her, she smiled back and waved to leave

(NO Motoko and Fuji are not together, once in a while they get together and do some 'training' as Motoko would call it) "sorry Nami, the boys were playing around and- hey where is Motoko?" "she left with Fuji" "oh, u hungry?" "YEA!!! SOOOOMEBODY (emphasized) took a long time getting changed" i said and crossed my arms

"I'm sorry, let's go" "okay, KUNIMITSU IM GOING OUT FOR A WHILE" i yelled, he was on the third floor looking down at us, he nodded and i left with Eiji

* * *

"so Nami-" "since when have u started calling me Nami?" "since today, y u don't like it?" "no, it's just that, Kunimitsu calls me that" "u don't want me to call u that? i could call u Kana"

"NO!!! DO NOT; I REPEAT DO NOT CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "*chuckle* alright, but I'm still calling u Nami" "its better then Kana" we both started laughing

i looked at Eiji and he looked down at me, i could feel my cheeks becoming hot so i looked away. Truth is I've like Eiji since freshmen year, but since i was always scared to tell him, and that idiot Izushi always came around, i never got the chance to tell him

Plus there's this girl Natsuri, she's been trying to talk to him, she doesn't go to our school but I've seen her before, it was a day that me and Eiji were hanging out,

she saw him and ran up to us, she asked me if i was his girlfriend and when i said no, she sighed and said that's good because she liked him and was trying to talk to him, she has red hair and blue eyes and is a year younger then us but is about the same high as me

"so what are u doing this weekend?" i said looking up at him, "um i don't know, Natsuri called me yesterday and asked if i wanted to hang out with her" "oh i c" "yea... what r u doing?" "i'll probably just practice like usual" "aww come on u always practice, u need to get out more" "no one to hang with except u, Motoko and Kunimitsu but everyone had plans, Motoko has her martial arts practice and Kunimitsu has stuff to do and your with Natsuri" i said shrugging my shoulders looking to the right of me

"I'm not sure what I'm doing yet... how bout i call u Saturday" (today is Thursday) "yea, call me" i said, we entered the burger place and started ordering some food, after we ate, we decided go to the park before we got ice cream. "hey Eiji" "hmm??" "catch me" "y??" "because i have your wallet" i said and ran off

"hey Nami!!" "hehe you will have to catch me to get it back" i said while running away from him, me and Eiji always play around like this, except its usually him that takes my stuff and runs off, "come on Eiji don't u want it back" i twisted my body so i could see were he was at

'he's catching up' i thought and turned around to run, "your not going to get it" "want to bet" Eiji sped up and i was about to turn around when Eiji grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards him, i was already off balance and we fell

*B.L.U.S.H* _'his body is so warm'_ i thought, i landed right on top of him, "are you okay" he said propping himself up on his elbows, i didn't want to look at him, my face was burning and i knew i was blushing really hard, "yea I'm okay"

i pushed myself up and stood up, then i looked at him and his face was a little pink, "are you okay?" "yea I'm fine" he said and stood up

"so can i have my wallet?" he said and looked down at me "y should i give it to you?" i said getting over my embarrassment, "because if u don't i'll have to..." "have to what?" "do this" Eiji grabbed me and started tickling me

"*giggle* Eiji, stop *giggle* tickling me *giggle*, it's not fair!!! *giggles some more*" "not until i get my wallet back" "Eiji stop, *giggle* I'm going to fall backwards! *giggles*" Eiji stopped tickling me

"u wont fall, i'll make sure your okay" he said and looked me straight in the eyes, he still had his hands on my waist from when he was tickling me, but i didn't notice "Eiji i-" i was cut off by an annoying voice "has little Kanami found herself a boyfriend?"

it was Yori, Eiji stepped back "were just friend Yori" i said crossing my arms, getting annoyed "oh that's good; i don't think Izushi would be able to take the heart breaking news" "Nami, who's Izushi?" "this boy that-" "this boy that she loves and adores" Yori said interrupting "that is not true Yori and u know it!!"

*RING, RING, RING* "um I'm going to take this call..." Eiji said walking away with his phone in his hand, "why would u say something like that???" "i seen the way u were looking at him, u like him" "so what if i do, it has nothing to do with u" "remember how u pushed Tezuka away from me?, well now I'm going to keep Eiji away from u" "u cant do that" "yes i can u remember Natsuri right? well she's my little sister, there sup post to be going on a date 2marro to the carnival thanks to me, so u might as well forget about him" she said and turned around

"oh and don't even bother showing up there tomorrow, i don't think Eiji would want you 2" she finished and walked away _'i can't believe her!!! and Natsuri is her sister??? ugh' _i thought and went to go look for Eiji, 'were did he go?' i thought and looked around

_'there he is'_ he was under a tree talking on his phone still, I walked over to him and he closed his phone, "u okay?" "yea, but i have to go" he said and stood up, "oh okay, here" i said and handed him back his wallet, "I'll see you later Nami" "okay bye Eiji" i said as i watched him walk off

* * *

Thanks for reading

-AnimeLover723


	6. Ball Six

Declaimer: Do not own any of the characters. However I do own Kanami and Motoko.

Anime: Prince of Tennis

Story by: AnimeLover723

* * *

Today is the day that I have to play against 3 people for the intra school ranking tournament, everyone else was almost finished except for me and Kunimitsu, he has two play two people today

"are you ready for your matches today?" "yea i guess so, i got one in the morning, one at lunch and one in the afternoon" "wow that's a lot for one day" Fuji said, "u going to watch me?" "sure, how long u going to be, fifteen minutes?" "probably twenty, im going to go easy on them" i said and walked onto the courts

"did she start yet?" Oishi came running over to were Fuji was "no she just got here" "good, Kaidoh, Taka, Momo and Inui are coming too" "and Tezuka?" "most likely, he watches all of her games" Oishi said and watched as iwalked into the court

* * *

"that was a good game" i said shaking my opponents hand "your really good Captain Kanami" "well if u keep practicing, u can be better then me" i said and smiled, it was one of the seniors, he was never a regular but he did like playing tennis so he stood on the team

"okay so how did i do?" "...." "guys?" "......" "um hello" i said and waved my hand in front of there faces

o.O was the only look i got from Kaidoh, Inui (even though i couldn't see his eyes) Momo and Oishi, Fuji just stood there with his usual smile, "that was fast…. lets get to class" Fuji said

* * *

"grr my string broke!!" i said upset "how did it break?" "i dont know... *sigh* can i borrow someone's requite please" i said, "here u go captain" "thank u Arai" i said and smiled

"u letting him get the first 2 games?" Fuji asked appearing behind me with Oishi, Kunimitsu and Eiji "yea, its not fun if i don't" i said and walked into the court "hey Oishi lets go practice a little" "cant we do it after Kanamis match Eiji?" "no i want to practice now" "huh? we always watch Kanamis matches though" "u watch her match then, I'm going to go practice" Eiji said and walked off

* * *

"that was a short game" "yea i know, but i got bored after giving him the 1st game" i said and walked over to Kunimitsu "you shouldnt play around so much, get serious" "I was… kinda" i said and walked away

classes were boring, nothing really happened…. after classes were over i was headed over to the courts "hey Kanami, what's up?" "go away Izushi" "aww don't be like that" he said

"Izushi, can u do me a favor?" "yea sure" "can u... um... 'think Kanami, think, get him away form u'... get me a bottle of water" "sure thing" he said and ran off 'I'm so smart' i thought to myself, i turned around and saw Eiji and Fuji talking

"hey guys" "hey Kanami" Fuji said "u guys ready for your matches?" "yea i have a match with one of the 8th graders" "how about u Eiji?" "same as Fuji" he said and looked away

"EIJI!!" "there u are" "i got lost looking for the tennis courts" "its okay Natsuri" Eiji said as Natsuri jumped into hisarms "you didn't tell me Natsuri was coming" i said looking at her "did i have to tell you?" "no... i just thought… u would have told me" i said looking at him with a small tint of hurt in my eyes, but it wasn't noticeable

"I'm sorry, it was a last minute thing, i got a call from Eiji and he said he really wanted to see me and if i could come watch him play for a little while" Natsuri said looking at me with a smile

my heart sunk into my chest after hearing that but i couldn't let them know that, "that's fine, lets just start practice" i said and smiled at them both

* * *

AnimeLover723: I saw this icon and it said: "i think I'll just push my feelings aside and fake a smile through every second of this pain. Yeah, i'm fine, don't worry about me. It only hurts when i breathe" I thought I fit the situation…

* * *

Practice was a drag, i couldn't concentrate on my game, which was a bad thing since i was playing Inui, every time he did a technique, I'd counter it, but i wasn't getting any points

i couldn't stop thinking of what Natsuri said, 'he wanted to see me' 'he wanted me to watch his game for a little while' I just don't understand, before when we were hanging out, he told me he didn't like Natsuri like that, he was just being nice to her… and now… I just don't know

"Kanami!" i heard some one yell "huh?" "game to Inui, 1 game to love" the Oishi said, i went to sit on the bench, "Kanami" i heard my name again, it was Motoko, "what are you doing out there?" "playing" "no, your standing there doing nothing" "I'm sorry i just... never mind"

*SLAP* "OOWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!" "WAKE UP AND PLAY UR GAME!!" i looked at Motoko and smirked, "right" i got up from my seat and stepped on the court

'if Eiji wants to be a jerk, that's fine with me, but he's NOT going to take me, Kanami Tezuka, as a fool' i thought getting angry, how could Eiji do that, i mean i never told him i liked him, but i never went out with any of the guys that wanted to go out with me either!

my game went on for five minutes "game and match to Kanami 6 games to 1" i heard Oishi say, I walked up to the net and looked up at Inui and he looked down at me "sorry Inui" "it's what i expected from the captain, the onlyquestion is, how did u deceive my data so badly???" "that's my secret" i said and walked off the courts

* * *

'Yori said Eiji was going to the carnival with Natsuri so I'm going to have to talk to him there' i thought

practice ended already and now I'm walking home, it was a bit quiet because Eiji and i usually walk together, but right now he's with HER

when i got home i took a shower changed and put some clean cloths, i had to talk to Eiji, i just had too

"where are you going?" "oh hi Kunimitsu, I'm going to the carnival for a little while" "be careful" "I'm always careful" "i meant with Kikumaru"

heh figures he knew about him, me and my brother have no secrets, we can sense how each other feels and we can feel each others pain, that's how close we are

"don't worry, i'll be okay" 'hopefully' i left the house and went to the carnival, a while passed and i couldn't find him anywhere 'Eiji... were are you?' i thought looking around, i sat down near the ice cream stand getting tired of looking

'I'm never going to find him' i thought, "Eiji, lets get some ice cream" that was Natsuri's voice, "alright, you get some and i'll wait for u over here" that was Eiji's voice, 'i have to find him' i thought

'there he is!' i thought as I walked up to him "Eiji?" "oh hi Kanami" 'since when did he start calling me Kanami??' "Eiji i have something i want to talk to you about" "can this wait till later? I'm on a date" "i know but i really want to talk to you" "if its not important then it can wait" "it is important, to me at least" it started to rain

"Kanami it's raining, just tell me another time" he said and turned to walk away "Eiji i don't want to wait, i don't care what the weather is! I LOVE U EIJI" i quickly covered me mouth, Eiji stopped walking

'I can't believe I just screamed that to him' i thought, "Eiji!!" i heard Natsuri scream looking for him, "Kanami" Eiji said not turning around to face me "go home"

* * *

thanks for reading!

-AnimeLover723


	7. Ball seven

Declaimer: Do not own any of the characters. However I do own Kanami and Motoko.

Anime: Prince of Tennis

Story by: AnimeLover723

* * *

_'Eiji..._' my eyes started to water, my heart couldn't take this anymore, it felt as if all those times that we spent together was a dream, i burst into tears, turned around and ran

i ran as fast as i could back to my house, my tears rolling down my face, my hair wet with mud water and mud sticking to my cloths, but I didn't care, I just want to get away from him, to escape the hurt so I ran all the way home, to my room and locked myself in

an hour past by and i just sat in my room crying in the corner not knowing what else to do with myself, i tried to stop crying but every time i did, another tear would roll down my face

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

_'that's probably Kunimitsu'_ i thought and got up, i unlocked my door then sat on my bed; he sat down in front of me and pulled me into his chest

"what happened at the carnival?" "i was stupid and careless" i said trying not to cry, "how were u stupid" "because *whisper* i told him i loved him" i said as tears started rolling down my face

my brothers knows me better then anyone, I've never cried before, at least not like this. I was always the strong one, even when my grandmother died, i was the conform that my mother, father and brother needed, but this time, i was the one that needed the comfort

"what did he say 2 u?" "he just told me to go home, Kunimitsu... I'm sorry for being so careless" "don't be, come on, lets get u cleaned up" he said, i nodded and stood up

Kunimitsu wiped away my tears and smiled at me… Kunimitsu Tezuka, a hard ass, a tuff guy, always serious, never shows any type of human emotion, yea, those are all the rumors that go around in school, but none of those rumors are true, there's a soft side to Kunimitsu that no one, besides me and our mother, have ever seen, u just have to be close to him to find that out

After i took a shower and, washed my hair and did everything that i had to do, me and Kunimitsu went downstairs, he sat on the porch and i sat next to him "how am i going to go to school like this?" "like u always do" "i guess so, but i don't want to see him" "don't worry about him, u just do what u normally do" i nodded

Kunimitsu is right after all, i don't have to change the way i act because of him. "alright I'm going to bed" i said and got up, i went up stairs and fell asleep into a world of dreams

* * *

_'dam i got science next'_ i hurried and got to class early, i didn't want to be anywhere near Eiji when he came in, luckily, i sat in my normal seat and Izushi sat next to me, i thanked him for that mentally but I would never say it out loud

"hey are u okay?" "yea y wouldn't i be?" "i saw u running away from the carnival the other day" "oh that was nothing" i said and looked straight ahead and watched the teacher walk in

i hadn't even notice Eiji come in and sit behind Izushi, "ok class get together with your partner, we're going to be doing a new lab today" the teacher said handing out the lab

_'noooo please..._' i thought, Eiji was my partner... "well i have to go over and sit with my partner; I'll talk to you later Kanami" Izushi got up and left to the other side of the class _'all alone, i can do this'_ "hey"

*ANIME FREEZE UP*

_'i know that voice'_ i thought not wanting to look to my right "do u know how to do the lab?" i nodded 'yes' and did the lab

*BEEEEEP*

that's the bell, i was the first out of class, being in there with Eiji made me want to cry all over again, so i went on with my classes and thank goodness Eiji wasn't in any of them.

* * *

"okay everyone the regulars have been decided, Kanami and Kunimitsu Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji, Kawamaru, Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, and Echizen" coach Ryuzaki said, "we will now begin practice for our up coming matches"

"Kanami" "yea Oishi" "play with me and Eiji" "*sweat drop* okay" _'this sucks, of all the days'_ i thought, as the team captain, i couldn't say no to practicing with him

"okay Kanami u serve" Oishi said getting ready, i served a slice, they retuned it with no problem, "hey Kanami seems like u can't take the both of us" Eiji said _'its two on one, i shouldn't be holding back'_ i thought

all of my sadness started turning into anger, each time i hit the ball back, my balls got faster, sharper and had more spin on them, Oishi and Eiji could barely keep up

it was my serve again, game count 3-0 i was in the lead. I went to the far right side of the court and threw the ball high up into the middle of the court "she can't hit that!" "just watch" Kunimitsu said to Momo

i ran to the ball jumped and on its way down i hit it, it was a no hit game "Kanami are u okay?" Oishi asked, no ones ever seen me get tough in a match before

"peachy" i said, this time it was Eiji's serve, _'i'll make u regret the day u met me'_, Eiji served the ball and i returned it with this move called 'two bells' a ball that hits both metal poles and then drops onto my opponants side

"Eiji she just-" "-on a serve" Eiji finished for Oishi, it went on like that for a while, till i ended the game 6-0

practice was over so i started to walk out of the courts and found Natsuri standing at the gate waiting for Eiji _'i hate that bitch'_ i thought to myself

_'fuck it im thirsty'_ i thought and walked over to the water fountain, "so Kanami how does it feel to get your heart broken?" it was Yori "i don't know what your talking about" "yea right, i saw u at the carnival, that was sooo cute telling Eiji that u love him" she started laughing

"what was it that he told u? oh yea it was 'go home' hahaha" "u know Yori u should shut up, u like to hear yourself talk" "your just mad Kanami, i've won" "won what? your not the one dating Eiji, your sister is, that's the sad part" "the sad part is you're not the one kissing him right now" "what r u talking about?" i said and spun around, what i saw was Natsuri and Eiji kissing…

* * *

AnimeLover723: *CRRRAAAASSSHHHH* was that a heart break i just heard???

* * *

my heart jumped into my throat, i can't believe this, after i just told him yesterday how i felt.... he was going to kiss her in front of me???? "aww is poor Kanami upset?" Yori taunted, tears were threatening to flow down my face, i turned around grabbed my stuff and left, i couldn't bare to watch this anymore

* * *

"Natsuri what are u doing?" "i just wanted a kiss" "we don't go out, so stop trying to kiss me" "but i really like u Eiji" "I'm sorry but... i have my eyes set for someone else" Eiji said and walked over to the water fountains

"hey Yori, have u seen Kanami?" "y do u want to know were Kanami is?" "i have to talk to her..." "oh, well, she told me that she doesn't want to talk to you or even see you again" "y did she say that?" "i dont know, its kind of strange" "oh... i c" "don't worry, u still got Natsuri" Yori said and smiled

"yea, thanks Yori" Eiji said and walked away, _'does she really hate me?_' Eiji thought and walked into the boys locker room

* * *

'_*sigh* today was a bad day'_ i thought to myself, i couldn't stay in the house so instead i started taking a walk _'wow this is the first time i've gone on a walk by myself' _

"Kanami.... is that you?" "huh?" I said and turned around "it is, how are u?" "oh hi Mrs. Kikumaru" i've been to Eiji's house so many times that his whole family knows who i am, he knows my family too because he used to come over a lot

"are u with Eiji" i looked down "no I'm not with him" "oh, well why don't u come and join us for dinner?" "um thanks b-" "great!" she said and grabbed my arm pulling me into the house _'this could cause problems'_ "look who i found" she said as she walked into the living room "hey Nami! how are you?" Mr. Kikumaru asked me

"I'm good how are you?" "good, good, u never come around anymore" "yea its like u don't love us any more", that was Eiji's oldest sister, me and her get along really well "u know i love u guys, its just that Eiji hasn't been around lately" i said

"oh yea he was with some girl name Natury or Narami yesterday" his second youngest sister said "i don't like her very much, she was flinging Eiji around at the carnival yesterday" "how come he didn't take u Nami?? u guys always go together?" Mr. Kikumaru said

"i thought u were together?" Mrs. Kikumaru said in response "um no we were never together and we didn't go to the carnival yesterday because he has a date with Natsuri"

"a date???" his oldest sister said

"hey everyone I'm home... Kanami?? what r u doing here?" "EIJI, U DIDNT TELL ME U WERE ON A DATE WITH SOME GIRL YESTERDAY!!" his older sister yelled at him, "I'm sorry, i didn't find it important" he said with a small sweat drop

"and as for Nami, she's staying over for dinner" his mother said, Eiji looked at me and i looked down, "why don't u both go to Eiji's room" "... sure dad" Eiji said, and started walking to his room, i got up and followed him, once we got into the room, i closed the door and sat at his desk thats close to his window

"why did u come to my house?" "i didn't, your mom invited to come for dinner and before i could say no, she dragged me into the house" i said looking out of the window "Nami, I'm sorry for-" "for what Eiji?" i interrupted looking at him "what can u possibly be sorry for?!?!!" i said getting angry and hurt and the same time

"Nami..." "what Eiji?? hmm what can u say? nothing right? shouldn't u be out with Natsuri some were" "what r u talking about?? i don't even like Natsuri like that!!" "yea right Eiji, I saw u KISS HER!!" "I DID NOT KISS HER" "YES U DID I SAW U!!" "NO, she kissed ME and i PUSHED her AWAY" "YEA AFTER U DROOLED ALL OVER HER!!" "i did not drool over her!!! "sure u didn't Eiji IT WAS MY IMAGINATION" i said sarcastically

"Nami" "What?!" "I'm sorry" "sorry for what!?!?!" "not doing this along time ago" "huh?" there was no time to think, Eiji grabbed me and pulled..., I was so surprised by this that when he bit my lower lip, my mouth automatically opened and a moan escaped as he searched my mouth with his tongue...

* * *

Thanks for reading!!

-AnimeLover723


	8. Ball Eight

**_Declaimer: Do not own any of the characters. However I do own Kanami and Motoko._**

Anime: Prince of Tennis

Story by: AnimeLover723

* * *

As soon as I realized what was happening, i tried pushing Eiji away form me, but he just pulled me closer to his body

_'let me go!'_ i thought, i pushed back on his arms and took a step back trying to get away but as soon as i moved Eiji moved my body to him again, i pushed on his arms again, only this time harder

i started to fall backwards, and Eiji forward, we landed on the bed, Eiji lifted his head up, his body still pinning mine down, "Eiji u jerk!" i went to go slap him but he pinned my arm down, "Nami..." "what?!?" "do u really hate me?" my eyes widened

_'Eiji thinks i hate him?'_ i thought "...no.... i don't hate you Eiji" i said looking to the side, my heart started hurting again "Nami, look at me" "i don't want to" i said in a low voice closing my eyes, Eiji grabbed my face and turned it towards him "Nami" he said softy

i started to open my eyes, "I'm sorry for what happened at the carnival" tears started rolling down my face "it was my fault for no-" "no, i let what Yori said get to me" "what did Yori say?" "she told u that u liked another guy" "it doesn't matter anyways, u have Natsuri" i said and rolled my eyes, the tears stopped

"yea right, all she does is grab onto my arm and complain about everything" he said sighing, he got up and sat on the bed

"Nami, when u told me u loved me at the carnival, i didn't know what to do or say" "what u said was-" "i know, i said that because it was raining and i didn't want you to get sick" "..." "the truth is Nami... *cheeks turn red* i-i love u"

_'did i just hear what i think he just said??'_ i thought, my eyes were wide open and i couldn't move my body, but i managed to looked over at Eiji, he was playing around with his thumbs, twirling them around in a circle "Eiji?....."

Eiji turned his head and looked at me, his sexy blue eyes looking at me with such intensity "I'm sorry" i said and smiled at him "your apology isn't enough" "what do u mean?" "i want something else" he said with a smile

"um what?" "ice cream!!" he shouted… "just kidding!" Eiji brought his face close to him, "i want this" i put my hands on Eiji's lips and looked towards the door, Eiji looked at me and smirked

he tip toed over to the door and opened the door, his whole family, excluding his grandparents, was standing there listening on us

"uhh hehehe" his oldest sister giggled, his father took a sip of water from the glass he was holding in his hand "what r u guys doing here?!?!?!?!" Eiji practically screamed at them "we wanted to make sure u were okay" his mother said smiling, she then walked to her left, and into her room

his father, who was a little red from embarrassment from getting busted, turned to his right and walked down the stairs

"uh hehe we'll be going now" Eiji's youngest brother (the second oldest) said and walked off with his elder brother and two sisters "well that's embarrassing" i said sitting on his bed as he closed the door

"yea that was... so r we okay now?" "i guess so..." i said and looked down "Nami?" *RING, RING, RING* "your phones ringing" i told Eiji, Eiji grabbed his phone and looked at it

"its Natsuri" i rolled my eyes "just pick it up or else she's keep calling" Eiji nodded and picked up the phone "hello?" ... "Yori??? are u calling from Natsuri's phone?" _'Yori? hmm this would be a perfect time to..._' an evil smirk appeared on my face

"*whisper* Eiji can i c the phone?" i asked, he gave me the what-r-u-going-to-do look but handed me the phone "and i was wondering if u wanted to hang out later on at like 9, we can go to the movies or-" "um Eiji isn't interested, please DO NOT call back, bitch" i said and hung up

"why'd u do that?" "pay back" i said and smiled "mhm sure Nami" he said and smiled back at me "um Nami?" "yea?" "do u...wanna go to a movie or something?" Eiji said "sure, what do u want to c?" "a scary movie" "uh heh heh how about a funny movie?" "aww come on lets watch a scary one" "but u know I'm a chicken!!" "don't worry I'll be there" he said and looked at me like 'duh'

"*sigh* I'm not getting out of this am i?" "nope" he said and opened his room door "here" his grandfather said handing him money "treat yourselves out on me" o.O _'dang, now the grandparents'_ i thought, "um thanks grandpa" Eiji said taking the money from his grandfather

"have a good time kids" his grandmother chirped in behind Eiji's grandfather, "okay..." Eiji said and looked at me, "lets go Nami" he said and walked out of the room, i quickly followed him and soon we were at the movies

* * *

"are u okay??" i was breathing hard, that movie was extremely scary, threw the whole movie i grabbed onto Eiji, jumped and hide in his coat, he gave it to me because i got cold

"i will be" "okay lets go back to my house and eat, mom's probably waiting" "okay" me and Eiji went back to his house to eat

* * *

"thank u for dinner Mrs. Kikumaru" i said, "i should get going though its late" i said and got up "i'll walk u home" Eiji said and stood up, "alright sweetheart be careful" Mr. Kikumaru said as Eiji and i walked out of the house

* * *

"come on Kunimitsu!!" "y?" "because" "y?" "because!!!" "because y?" "I'm SCARED!!" "alright" i had asked Kunimitsu if it was okay that i sleep with him because i got scared from the movie ^_^ and he said yea so hehehe

"wow we haven't done this in a while" "yea i know, u never see scary movies" "hehe i didn't want to c it, i was forced" "more like u gave in" "uhhhh hehe yea" i said and covered my head with the covers

* * *

"okay guys, today were going to be doing an exercise that requires u to move A LOT" i announced to the guys at practice "what are we doing captain?" "were going to run the track, hop obstacles, climb a wall, swim, and while doing that u will have five pounds on your arms and legs" "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!!!!!" all the guys yelled at the same time

"yea... me and Inui spend a whole week deciding on how were going to do this, and while we do this, your not allowed to have your racket" "so put it in this box" Inui chirped in holding a box, everyone sighed, except Kunimitsu and Fuji, and put there rackets in the box

"alright lets get started, 4 laps around the track field" i started running, everyone followed, by the second lap half of the sophomores and all the freshmen stopped and were trying to catch there breaths, after all 4 laps 1/3 of the sophomores remained

"okay guys next were going to run a sprint and jump these obstacles" i said and pointed behind me were the field was "then were going to climb the wall, and then swim five fast laps" i said and smiled

i ran through the course, climbed the wall, swam five fast laps, which i did a bit slow because i was tired, and ran from the pool over to the courts to lay down

By the time everyone was done, even Fuji and Kunimitsu were laying on the floor trying to catch there breaths "good work out guys" Coach Ryuzaki said looking at all of us

"be ready for the same thing tomorrow" she said and smirked at us, i already knew we were going to be doing this training because we are going to do it for two weeks then train on a different schedule

"Captain r u trying to kill us?" Kawamaru said not getting up "i think she is" "and Inui two!!" Oishi and Momoshiro pitched in "even captain Tezuka's tired" Eiji said lying on the ground

"well I'm sorry guys, me and Inui just came up with the schedule, we never tested it out" i said and laughed… by myself… "okay everyone, practice is over" Kunimitsu said and pulled himself up, everyone else just laid on the floor breathing hard

* * *

Thanks for reading!!

-AnimeLover723


	9. Ball Nine

**_Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 do not own The Prince of Tennis. I do own my OC's._**

**_Anime: Prince of Tennis_**

**_Story by: AnimeLover723_**

* * *

'hmmm I wonder what Motoko is doing today' i thought walking down the hall way "hey Kanami" "...hi Izushi" i said not looking back "wanna get some food after your practice?" "no thank u" i turned the corner

"how about we hang ou-" "hey Kana" "don't call me that Motoko but, what's up?" "nothing, oh hey Izushi" Motoko said looking behind me at Izushi "are u doing n e thing after practice?" "i was going to ask u that" i said and giggled

"well why don't we go get something to eat and hang out" "alright, meet u after practice" i said and walked over to the girls locker room "how come she said yes to u?!?!???" "what do u mean?" Motoko said looking at him

"i asked her to go with me somewhere and she said no when u asked her she said yes" "i don't know, she likes me more i guess" she said and walked into the girls locker room giggling "so u shut down Izushi again?" "yep" "isn't that the 3rd time this week" "yea and its only Tuesday" i said putting on my seigaku tennis uniform

"haha he really likes u" "but i don't like him" "i know, i know who you've liked since freshmen year" "yea yea yea i know" i said and smiled "do u know when your leaving yet Motoko?" "nope, but i know its not this month" "how do u know that?" "my mom said she wanted to see the firework the fireworks on the 30th and i decided to take Ryou Kisarazu from Rokkaku" "get em tiger, i don't know who I'm going with yet" "you'll fine soooooooooooomebody" "shut up Motoko sheeeeesh" i said and laughed

"okay i got to get to practice now" "I'm coming to watch" "ok u can watch me die then" ^_^ "die?" Motoko said, i just looked at her then ran out of the locker room to the courts, practice already started and everyone was on there first lap so i ran as fast was i could to catch up to them "its nice to c u captain" "hehe nice to be here" i said and passed them

"hey Kunimitsu" "what took u so long to get here?" "um Izushi followed me and then i chit chatted with Motoko" "u and Kikumaru dating?" "no y?" "just making sure" "hey what's that sup post to mean??" i said a bit on the confused side "alright everyone, jump the obstacles" "Kunimitsu!!!!

'sheesh he's mean' i thought, i just kept on with practice and at the end... i died, i was laying on the ground tired as ever, "practice is over" Coach Ryuzaki told us, but no one got up off the floor...

"Kana lets go get some food" "Motoko!! don't call me that!" "if u don't get up I'll call u KANA again" she said "MOTOKO!!" i said and got up quickly "good your up now get dre- KANAMI IM SORRY!!!" as soon as i got up, i started running for Motoko "COME BACK MOTOKO!!!!" i said, she ran into the girls locker room and out the other entrance

"*gasp, gasp* i'll get her in a little while... as long as I'm already here might as well change"

* * *

"are u okay Kanami?" "yea i'll be okay" i said, i haven't touched my food yet which is a miracle, i looked at my burger and my fries and my stomach growled "ohh shut up" i said as it kept growling

"why are u telling me to shut up?" "I'm not talking to u Motoko I'm talking to my stomach" "ooohh okay" she said and kept eating her fries "who are you taking to see the fire works again?" "Ryou Kisarazu..." "oh right, y don't u go on a date with him?" "what? date??" she started blushing

"yea why not?" "b-b-cu-z... why don't u datee EIJI" "*blush* i don't have to date anyone" i said and looked to the side "u should go to the movies with Ryou, the movie "_**New Moon**_" is coming out soon" "u should go see it with Eiji" "*red as apple*I'm seeing it with Syusuke" i said and looked at her

"seriously?" i nodded my head yes "I'm seeing it with your brother" "yea i know, he told me that u asked him if he wanted to go with u to see that movie" "oh..." "hey its cool, Kunimitsu needs to get out more" "your okay with it?" "i guess so" i said and started to eat my burger and fries

i didn't mind Kunimitsu going with Motoko to the movies, they've done it before, Kunimitsu doesn't like Motoko like that and Motoko sees Kunimitsu as and older brother and she likes someone right now

"Nami" some unfamiliar voice said from behind me "who the heck is calling me na- Atsu?!" "what's up?" i got up form my chair and gave him a hug "wow how are you, where's Ryou?" "he's on his way home probably... hey Motoko, what's up?" "I'm good Atsushi" "wow is this a reunion?" Ryou chirped in behind Atsushi

"hey Ryou" "why don't u sit down with us?" Motoko said to them "lets me get some food first" "yea me too" Atsushi and Ryou said "wow Motoko, talk about finding u know who" "shut up Kanami" she said and turned red

Atsushi and Ryou got there food and sat down with us, it was me, Atsushi, Motoko and then Ryou (we were sitting at a round table so we all sat next to each other) "what made u guys come down here?" "I saw u through the window so i came in" said Atsushi "i saw Atsushi walk in here and then i saw u guys so i thought id say hi" Ryou said taking a bit out of his burger

"that's cool, we should have a match sometime" "next week start the tournaments, are u playing Kanami?" "yea y?" "because i want to play against u" "u know u will lose to Kanami" Motoko said

"u both played doubles against her and lost 6-0" "i don't want to play her to win, i want to play her to get better" "I'll help u with that" i said and got up "we wont face each other for a while, but if u want, i will play u this weekend" "i have a date next weekend" "ooohhh okay well then call me up" "did u change your number?" "um yea..." i said and wrote down my number on a piece of paper handing it to him

"i got to go, got a tournament tomorrow and-" *RING, RING, RING* "that's my brother, i'll see you guys later" "bye Kanami, i'll call u later" Motoko screamed at me as i left

* * *

"wow first match of the year" Eiji said to no one in particular "yep" i replied "kind of makes ya nervous" Momo said looking around "just relax, we can- i mean WILL win today" i said and looked at them

"alright, singles 1 Tezuka, singles 2 Fuji, singles 3 Kawamura, doubles 1 Kikumaru and Oishi, doubles 2 Kaidoh and Momo, kiddo u sit with me till i got my match" I said to the team "what match do u play?" Ryoma asked with a quizzed look on his face

"the captains top match" "what's that?" "it were the captain faces the other teams captain" "in other words the 2 strongest players play against each other" Momoshiro and Inui said to Ryoma "how come captain Tezuka doesn't take that spot then?" "she's the captain, that's why" Oishi said with a sweat drop

"Kaoru, Takeshi" I called out "yea?" they said at the same time "don't let your guard down" Kunimitsu said to them, i nodded at my brother "let go warm up Kaidoh" "don't tell me what to do" "both of u stop!!!" i said getting in between Kaidoh and Momo before they started arguing

"for once stop arguing and work as a team" "she's right" Oishi said i looked at them and turned my heel to go in the opposite direction "Nami were u going?" "I'm thirsty" i said and walked off

~~Oishi's P.O.V.~~

"Kanami isn't doing so well is she Tezuka?" "what do u mean?" "her arm?" "her left arm is perfectly fine" "but isn't she-" "she got treated a while ago and the doctor said she was fine and that she can play tennis like normal" "then y?.." "she afraid of what would happen if she used it" i looked at Tezuka 'all that talent... what happened?' i thought

~~Kanami's P.O.V.~~

the matches started up and Kaidoh and Momo were the first ones to play on the court "there doing pretty good i said to Coach Ryuzaki, she nodded

"all that training seemed to have worked" "yea i think so" i said and got up "were are u going?" "to lay in the grass" i said and walked off again, i knew we were going to win...'wow this shade feels good' i thought sitting in the grass

i stretched out me legs put my hands behind my head and laid down 'wow this is my last year playing at Seigaku' i thought to myself looking at the sky 'we are going to go all the way to the finals' i smiled to myself and closed my eyes...

"NAMI WAKE UP!!!!" "huh?" "your match is up now!!" Eiji and Oishi said "oh okay i said and got up, stretched and walked over to the court "Kunimitsu can u give my the silver racket with the 'T' on it" Kunimitsu walked to his bag and got out the racket (we use each others rackets) and threw it at me "thanks" i said and walked over to were my opponent was

"nice to play u Tezuka" "nice to play u too" i said and shook the captains hand "lets have a good game" i nodded and walked over to the baseline, it was his serve first 'man I'm tired' i thought to myself

"love-15" the ref called out, when Hongo (the captain) served the ball, i easily returned it using fast ball, i guess he wasn't ready because he didn't move, soon the game was 0-5 and i was in the lead, i barely moved and this guy was sweating like a pig and running around like a mad dog for the ball

"that's just like Kanami" Kawamura said "using the Tezuka Zone u mean" Fuji answered Kawamura, he nodded "she probably tired, we found he sleeping under a tree" Oishi said to them

"that girl is something else" Fuji said and opened his eyes 'i wonder about u sometimes Kanami Tezuka' he thought and closed his eyes again "40-love" the ref said 'i feel bad for not giving him 2 games but I'm to tired to play n e more' i thought serving the ball

"40-15" "WHAT THE?!?!?!!" that woke me up, this guy that's not even good at tennis just scored a point on me!! i went the left side of the court and threw the ball up high into the middle of the court, then ran and hit the serve (this is the only serve u do besides a regular returnable ball) with all my strength and i aced the point

i walked of court and looked at the guy 'he got a point off of me...' i thought "good game Nami" Eiji said looking at me with a smile "your mad aren't u Nami?" Kunimitsu said taking his racket out of my hands "he got 1 off of me" i said and walked back onto the court with everyone else behind me

"doubles 2-0, singles 3-0, winner Seigaku" the announcer said, we all bowed and walked back to get our bags, "hey Tezuka twins" me and Kunimitsu turned around, "great game" the captain, Hongo, said and held out his hand

Kunimitsu shook it and we both left to get to the bus "Nya now we get to go eat and taka's dad's sushi restaurant" Eiji said smiling, Momo and Eiji started doing a 'happy dance' outside the door of the bus

"let's go guys" coach Ryuzaki said, we all got in and went to Kawamuras sushi restaurant in celebration to winning out matches

* * *

Review!!

-AnimeLover723


	10. Ball Ten

**_Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 do not own The Prince of Tennis. However I do own my OC's._**

**_Anime: Prince of Tennis_**

**_Story by: AnimeLover723_**

* * *

"Nami, are u coming home with me?" "um no I'll walk home in a little while, I have to talk to Eiji first" "alright, call me if anything" "okay be careful brother" "u be careful and don't get careless" Kunimitsu said and walked off

"come on Nami" Eiji said to me, i got up from the mat i was sitting on and walked out of the restaurant, we walked to the park and sat down under a sakura tree "the night sky is pretty today" I said looking at all the stars, the sky was a clear midnight blue

"Nami" "yea?" "we've known each other for 3 years..." "yea...?" Eiji sighed and lookat at me "ever since freshmen year I've...

~~Kunimitsu's P.O.V.~~

I walked home without Kanami, she said that Kikumaru had to talk to her, i wasn't really worried because i know she will tell me what its about later, i got to the house and my mom and dad were sleeping "Kunimitsu were is Kanami?" "she'll be home soon" i said to my grandfather who was getting ready to go to bed

i took off my shoes and walked into the bathroom 'that feels good' i thought letting the hot water run down my body. After my shower i walked down stairs and started making some tea waiting for my sister to come home, but before i could even sit down to drink my tea, Nami walked through the door smiling and walked up the stairs to the bathroom to take a shower

'I wonder what they talked about' I thought finishing the rest of my tea

* * *

~~Kanami's P.O.V.~~

"okay team, today i have an announcement to make before our practice matches begin" coach Ryuzaki said, "our next opponents will be a bit tuff, play your best and don't hold back" "don't get careless" Kunimitsu piped in "singles 1 Tezuka, 2 Fuji, 3 Echizen, doubles 1 Kikumaru and Oishi, 2 Kawamura and Momoshiro, Tezuka against Oshimazu" "well lets get started" i said, i looked at my brother and nodded my head, "good luck Kunimitsu" i said and walked behind the gate

first up was Kawamura and Momo, they were the perfect power match, any strong balls they hit, the other team couldn't return which resulted in them winning there match 6-1.

Next was Oishi and Eiji, "hold this for me" Eiji said and threw me his seigaku jacket, i smiled and watched there game, the other team had a good advantage because the guy on the opposite team kept messing up Eiji's eye sight, and the score was 4-0 with them winning but then Oishi and Eiji started getting serious and won 7-5

next was Ryoma, he pretty much showed the guy up and beat him 6-3. "Seigaku captains please come up" the announcer said, "Kanami that's you" Kawamura said but i didn't get up, "are u not playing?" "nope" "what??? why???" Oishi, Momo and Kawamura said at the same time, i just pointed to the court, Kunimitsu was standing there ready to play

"i don't get it" Momo said scratching his head "Oooooohhhhh i c, u and Tezuka switched placed" Kawamura said "u got it" i said and watch Kunimitsu play, he ended the game kind of quick "good job Kunimitsu" "that game was a waist of time" "hehe i c what u mean" i said while he put my racket back into my bag, (my racket is silver with red grip tape and a silver 'K' on the hilt and background of the 'K' a dark red).

We all walked back onto the court and bowed in respect to the other team and walked off the court, "good job team, lets get some ice cream in celebration" i said "u treating us out Kanami?" Momoshiro said "Momoshiro, I'm a girl, even though i am older then u, that still leaves u, a man, to pay for the girl, who is me, so technically u should be paying for me since u asked that question" i said, he looked at me with a very confused face

"so is that a no?" Kanami tilted her head to the side and blinked giving him a face that told him that was a stupid question "no she's not paying, and neither is Tezuka or Ryuzaki" Eiji said "Kanami and Tezuka played a game against the owners sons because they were bothering Kanami and the owner said that if they could beat his sons 6-0 that him and his sons would treat out the whole seigaku team if they won" Oishi explained

"how did they know we had a game?" Kawamura asked "because Kanami, Tezuka and i were talking about it while getting ice cream yesterday and they over heard us" "cool, lets go" Momo said getting on the bus

* * *

"FUJI GIVE ME THAT BACK!!!" i screamed, everyone was ganging up on me!! first Eiji took the band out of my hair, Kunimitsu took my tennis bag, Momoshiro took my shoe and Fuji just took my FAVORITE ice cream!! "come and get it Kana" "THATS NOT MY NAME!!!!!!!!!" i said and pounce on Fuji, i started pounding on his chest so he could give me my ice cream that he was holding up above his head

"y are u so mean?!?!?!?!" "I'm not mean" he said and smiled at me, i jumped but still didn't reach it, everyone was laughing (except Kunimitsu he was smiling), i dropped my head and walked over to were Kaidoh was sitting and sat next to him (still missing my shoe, hair band, ice cream and bag) "aren't u having fun" he said sarcastically "yea loads" i said a bit upset

'i want my ice cream... and my shoe... and my hairs annoying me.... and I'm going to get Kunimitsu back later" i thought, "alright here Kanami, take ur-" before he could finish his sentence i swept my foot under his legs and made him fall back, making his ice cream fall on top of him, Oishi came to help Fuji up and i kicked him behind the knee and made him fall forward into the melted ice cream that fell on the floor. Eiji came to see what happened and i jumped on his back and started pulling his hair "u guys like to mess arounf with me right" i said and pulled his hair backwards

"what's going-" Momo didn't get to say n e thing because i jumped hard off of Eiji and made him fall flat on his face, then grabbed onto Momo by the legs and pulled them from underneath him, he fell on his butt and i took his sneakers and ran over to my brother

"hey Kunimitsu, u like" i said and held up Momo's sneakers to his face, Kunimitsu looked at me and fell back 'wow didn't think they stunk that bad' i thought and threw the sneakers on the counter, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji and Momo looked at me, Fuji and Oishi dirty, Eiji's hair all messed up and Momo with no sneakers, i started laughing (i still didn't have my 1 sneaker and my hair band)

"Kanami that WAS NOT funny!!" Eiji said "u got me all dirty and i didn't do anything" "u sided with them" i said back to Oishi "i was trying to give u ur ice cream back..." Fuji said looking down at himself "yea but u hurt my feelings by taking it in the first place Syusuke" "can we switch sneakers... i don't fit into ur tiny shoes" Momo said holding up my missing sneaker

"sure urs are right there" i said and pointed to the counter were everyone was fainted, he threw me my sneaker and grabbed his from the counter "Kanami, here" Eiji said and handed me my hair band, "that's what u guys get for messing with Kanami the great!!" i said and smiled everyone started laughing at me... again

"Kanami i'll walk u home" Eiji said coming up behind me, i was about to leave, Kunimitsu already left 15 minutes ago and Fuji left with him "Nami, remember our talk in the park" "yea y?" "well i want to know..." "now?" "please?" "alright Eiji i-" "GUYS!!" Momo said coming up behind us along with Ryoma, Taka, Oishi and Inui

"guys we're trying to talk" Eiji said looking at them with a sweat drop "ooh ok cool" Momo said, Inui took out his notebook "u cant write down what we say" i said trying to take his notebook "we already know what u guys were talking about" "huh?" i said with my eyes wide open "so why don't u just say yea?" this was Oishi... bastard knows my business... "i don't know what ur talking about" i said and turned around to walk away

"Nami, will u-" "yes Eiji, yes" i said and smiled at him, he smiled back and jumped up and on Oishi "what just happened?" Inui said, taka shrugged his shoulders "i don't know" All the guys started walking again, and walked me home "thanks guys, see u for practice tomorrow and don't forget our next opponents are Hyotei" "but that's not for another 2 week after we beat St. Rouldoph, Yamabuki and then Fudomine" Oishi said

"I'm not too worried about them, well Fudomine a little, they get stronger all the time but we can beat them" "practice tomorrow right?" Taka asked "yep, see u guys there" "alright, see you later Nami" "i will Eiji, be careful" "u too, see you" "bye" i said and walked into the house

"have u decided yet what u were going to do?" "yep" i said to my brother who was looking at me with an eyebrow raised, "i said yes" i said and walked upstairs

* * *

"alright guy practice is over" i said breathing hard, today was the last day of that awful training schedule, everyone started leaving and i walked over to Motoko who was waiting for me to finish practice, "ready?" "i guess so" i said and sighed, we walked to the locker room and I opened my locker taking out my cloths

"u do have a kimono right?" "yea, i get a new one every 4 months" "y???" "my parents have to go to parties for my dads company and me and Kunimitsu have to wear them" "cool" "yea but i got one especially for tonight" i said "what color?" "u'll see tonight" "aww come on Kanami!!" Motoko whined "hehe" i giggled and walked out of the locker room

i had to get home fast because i had to get ready before 7 tonight 6:53 pm "KUNIMITSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" i screamed, "what?" "i can't find my obi!!" "its right here" he said and held it up "*sigh* calm down Nami i'll help u tie it" *DING DONG* "AHHH HE'S HERE!!!" "who's ur date?" "um the person who asked me to go the other day" "who is-? "u'll see" i said and ran to the door, there stood Oishi, Fuji, and Eiji.

they were wearing there kimono's and they looked really cute! "wow u look really beautiful Kanami" Oishi said, Fuji nodded and Eiji stared at me "u guys look really good" i said and looked at my brother, "lets go Kunimitsu" i said and walked out of the house "I'm really happy that u agreed to be my date Nami" Eiji said and took my arm in his

"yea well it was hard seeing as me and Fuji come every year, but when u asked my under the sakura tree in the park the other day, i couldn't say no" i said and smiled "hey Fuji ur okay with not having a date?" "i do have a date" Fuji said and grabbed my other arm "what do u mean??" Eiji said with an r-u-nuts type look

"like Kanami said, we go every year, last year i went with her and another girl so i guess this year its her and another guy" he said smiling at Eiji "its fine Eiji, we'll be together the whole time and Syusuke will be here and there" i said looking up at him, Fuji nodded behind me.

When we got to the firework festival, everyone was running around playing games "i want a big stuff animal" i said watching a girl walk away with one "lets go play then" Eiji said and walked me over to the game "Kanami, me, Tezuka and Oishi are going to go look for Kawamura, Momo and Inui" "what about Ryoma and Kaidoh?" "we don't know if there hear, Inui just called Tezuka and he's with Momo and Kawamura" "okay call me if u can't find me" i said to Fuji, he nodded and walked off

"told u it would just be us 2" i said to Eiji, but he was concentrating on the game and ignored me completely "hey mister, if i just hit the bottle and knock them all down i win?" "yup, u can use any method of hitting the ball, want to give it a try?" "yea!" Eiji said and grabbed the ball "hey can i use that tennis racket for a minute?" Eiji asked pointing to the racket in the corner "um sure" the guy said with a confused look

he handed Eiji the racket and Eiji grabbed a tennis ball out of his pocket "are u kidding me!! u brought a ball with u??" "yea, were going to play a game later" "who's we?" i said, Eiji threw the ball up into the air "me, Momo, Tezuka, Kawamura, and Fuji" he said and swung the racket

he hit the bottles and they all fell "hey look i did it!" he said pointing "pick out a prize" the guys said with his mouth wide open and staring at Eiji, Eiji handed the guys racket back and grabbed a big, silky polar bear "here" he said and handed it to me, i tried to hold it but my arms didn't fit around it "do u want me to hold it?" "yea" i said and blushed, Eiji took it and held it

we kept going around the festival and soon we go tired "wow its 11:49 already" i said looking at my watch, we had already played games, ate, and went on rides "lets go relax over there, the fire works start in 10 minutes" i said, Eiji nodded and followed me to a spot in the festival were no one was, but its the best place to see the fireworks

Eiji sat the polar bear on his left and had me to his right "Nami" "yea?" "i want to ask u something" "what is it?" "will u-" "hey guys!!!" Momo said coming up to us along with EVERYONE else

"hey when did Ryoma and Kaidoh get here? and who are all these girls?" "i picked him up" Momo said next to Eiji, "and these are there dates" Fuji said sitting next me, everyone else took there seat along the benched table

"alright the fireworks are about to start" Momo said next to some girl in a blue and orange kimono, the fireworks started and everyone was staring up at them "wow its so beautiful" "yea u are" i looked to my left and Eiji was looking at me

he had a small smile on his face, and his eyes seemed to sparkle "Eiji.." i said looking at him, he grabbed my face with his hand and brought my face closer to his...

~~Eiji's P.O.V~~

"wow its so beautiful" I heard Nami say, "yea u r" Nami looked so cute today, and i was having a lot of fun with her, she looked at me with a shocked expression and i couldn't help but smile at her, "Eiji..." i grabbed her face with my hand and brought her face closer to mine...

* * *

review!!

-AnimeLover723


	11. Ball Eleven

**_Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 do not own The Prince of Tennis. However I do own my OC's._**

**_Anime: Prince of Tennis_**

**_Story by: AnimeLover723_**

* * *

My hearts started beating faster as Eiji pulled my face closer to his, i could feel his warmth radiating off of him... "what are u doing?" Ryoma said staring at us making everyone turn there heads to look,

i looked at the floor blushing like a tomato, "were not doing n e thing" he said and sighed "yea right, looks to me that u were going to kiss!!" he said ha-ha-ur-busted type look, i just blushed harder and kept staring at the ground "u know kiddo... ur something else" he said and sighed again

I turned my head to looked at him only to find that he had his elbow on his knee and his head on his hand and he was looking at me with a small smile, i smiled back and then looked at everyone else, Fuji was smiling, Momo was enjoying his lady friends lips like he would a candy bar, Oishi was looking at the fireworks with his female companion, Taka was talking to his lady friend, Kunimitsu had an eyebrow raised, Kaidoh had his eyes closed and was standing with his back against a tree and Inui was writing in his book

"a bit embarrassed ay captain" Ryoma said from behind me, "Ryoma don't u like someone?" i asked, he shock his head no "oh really, so u don't like freshmen girl Sakuno?" Ryoma looked at me a bit wide eyed before regaining his form "no" he said and turned and started walking away "liar" i said, he stopped "i can tell u do, why else would u get mad at Horio flirting with her?" "i dont kno what ur talking about" he said and started walking again "mhm sure Ryoma, but ur blushing right now and its so cute" i said teasing him

i looked at Eiji and moved closer to him, i laid my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me and we looked at the finishing fireworks.

* * *

today we had to face fudomine junior high and the last people we have to face in the preliminaries, this match isn't going to be as easy as the other ones have been

"hey brother" "there aren't any captains challenges in today's match is there" "no, and even if there was, u wouldn't play" "why not???" "ur not urself still" "what do u mean?!!! Im perfectly fine now!!" "no ur not, ur not playing with ur-" "okay everyone gather around" we heard coach Ryuzaki say before Kunimitsu had a chance to finish his sentence, but he didn't have to, i knew what he was going to say, and i knew it was true but i cant believe it...

"alright, here's the line up, doubles 2 Fuji and Kawamura, doubles 1 our golden pair, singles 3 Kaidoh, singles 2 Echizen and singles 1 Tezuka" "which Tezuka?" i asked Ryuzaki with a i-hope-its-me look on my face "... its up to the 2 of u" she said and looked at us

of course Kunimitsu wont let me play, 1 because he doesn't want me playing hard games (all of the previous matches that Kanami has played were extremely easy so Tezuka didn't have a problem with it, but now that there almost in the Metropolitan tournament, Tezuka don't want her to play hard games) and 2 because he's TOO OVER PROTECTIVE!!

"come one please" "no" "Y??" I screamed up at my brother out of frustration "ur not urself, i can beat u easily, do u think that u can play a good game like that?" "its not that bad it was 6-4!!" "ok but ur afraid so no" Kunimitsu said and crossed his arms, i looked at the floor "okay here's the deal, i play half and u play half" "only if i choose my half and ur half" "u suck..." I said and sighed "u know that's the only way u'll play" "no i am the captain i can do what i want" "I'm the captain too, and ur older brother" "so what and ur only older by 5 minutes!" i said to him with a r-u-stupid type look and he looked down at me with a take-it-or-leave it glare

"FINE!!" i said and threw my hands up "ur mean" "tuff love" he said and smiled down at me, i smiled at him and gave him a hug, he put one arm on my back "ur the dorkiest brother on earth, but at least ur my dorky brother" i said and giggled, i don't know if he heard me because when i looked up he was focused on the game Taka and Syusuke were playing, they lost the first match and were about the win the second one but the guy on the fudomine team ended up using some type of power attack and hurt Taka's wrist

"hey Taka are u okay?" i said walking over to him as he kept coming towards me "yea i just hurt it" "come on i'll take u to the hospital" i said and grabbed his left arm "don't u have a match to play?" "nope Kunimitsu got the one" i said and started walking with Taka to the hospital

"hey Kanami, when are u going to play w-" "Taka, u know what happened, i cant" i said and looked down, i ran ahead a little and started thinking 'why does everyone keep asking about it, we were all freshmen, and they see what happ-' my train of thought left as i bumped into so tennis guy "whoops, sorry" i said with my hand behind my head

"WHY U LITTLE, HOW DARE U BUMP INTO ME LIKE THAT!!" the guy screamed "im really sorry, i didn't mean t-" "pay up" "what?" "pay up, for bumping into me, give me 30,000 yen" "are u high on drugs?" i said with a yea-right type look on my face the guy looked up and down at me

"so ur from seigaku huh?" "yea and?" "u kno Tezuka and Fuji?" "sure why?" "there really good friends of mine, and they both got sisters, if u don't pay up, I'll be sure to let there sisters know about it" he said with a grin on his face "oh really?, because from what i recall, my twin brother Kunimitsu Tezuka and my good friend Syusuke Fuji don't know idiots like urself" "ur Tezukas twin sister?? Kanami?????" "yup" the guys face drained

"hey Kanami there u are" Taka said, "hey im sorry for leaving u like that Taka" i said and smiled at him "what's going on?" "this guy wants me to play his 30,000 yen for bumping into him" "n-n-no i don't" the guy said and ran off "um what just happened?" "haha nothing lets just get u to the hospital" i said and walked with him

* * *

"excuse me, my friend had gotten heard playing tennis, i would like to c a doctor" i said to the nurse at the counter "let me check in with him, I'll be right with u" she said and walked way, me and Taka sat down in the waiting room

"hey Kanami boo" i heard a voice say "hello Izushi...." i said "what brings u here?…. huh? Kawamura, why are u here?" he said in shock looking at Taka "i hurt my wrist in my match" Taka said and blushed a little bit "oh... Kanami i was going to ask u, how about me and u go out on a date sometime?" "no thank u" i said "awww y not??" "she has a boyfriend" "WHAT!?!?!?!?! WHO?!?!?!?!" Izushi basically screamed at the top of his lungs

"i do-" "she goes out with Eiji Kikumaru" Taka said O.O "Taka i don-" "Kikumaru??? Kikumaru??? why are u going out with a guy like him?? he's so kidish and irresponsible!!" "hey u shouldn't talk about Eiji like that!!" i shouted at Izushi, his eyes widened and he backed away

"ur smart Kanami, and talented, i don't know why u'd mess with a guy that isn't even good at tennis" "obviously he's better then u" "and ur better then him, face it he's worth nothing" "no ur worth nothing that's why i would never date a guy like u, belittling people just because ur jealous, why don't u be a man and face him then if he's so weak" "i will, and when i win, u have to become my girlfriend" "Kanami don't do it!" Taka said but it was too late "deal, meet u tomorrow at 3 at the courts near the train station" "done c ya there" he said and walked off

"Kanami!!" "what? u started!! me and Eiji don't go out, we don't have a relationship like that!!" "oh well i thought u guys were, the whole teams been saying that u guys are together" "are u serious???" i was in utter disbelief how could everyone think that me and Eiji go out, i don't treat him any differently or anything

"dont worry Kanami its alright" Taka said and patted my back" "the doctor will see u now" the nurse said from the left of us "want to come with me?" "sure" i said and got up, we walked to the doctors office and got his arm bandaged up "hey guys!!!!!!" "hey Momo what are u doing here?" "i came to check up on u guys" "thank for the concern but I'm fine, we can even go back to watch the rest or the matches now" Taka said holding up his wrist "who's up?" "Echizen" "little Ryoma? how's he doing?" i spoke up "pretty good i guess, lets go watch the rest of the match of were done here" he said, i nodded and so did Taka, and we all ran to get the game

once we go to the game, Ryoma looked like he was having some trouble, "hey kiddo, come on u can do it" i heard Eiji encourage Ryoma, i jumped over the wall type thingy that held u away form the court and ran over to the players box even tho it was illegal to do so but im the captain so I did it anyways

i looked at Ryoma and he started turning his body to hit the ball but his racket slipped and hit the pole "RYOMA!" i screamed at the top of my lungs but it was useless... the racket hit Ryoma in his eye. Everyone stood there and watched as Ryoma fell to the floor, my eyes widened and a studded flashback of freshmen year played in my head

i started walking over to Ryoma and the freshmen Sakuno ran over to him, "Ryoma here" she said trying to give him her bow from her school uniform, but he refused, "all non players please step off the court" the ref said, "hey Sakuno, just go, i got it" i said, she looked at me and then at Ryuzaki who came up behind me "Sakuno ur embarrassing the player, as my granddaughter u should know that!" "but grandma-" "its true Sakuno, u should just wait over there okay, u can come with me when i take Ryoma to the hospital if that makes u feel better" "yes that would" she said and started walking off the court

i helped Ryoma over to the players box and Oishi tried to treat him "its not working, hes bleeding hard" he said taking another cotton ball, Taka fainted and Momo grabbed his broken racket "hey Ryoma, u still going to play?" "yea" he said and looked at me with his good eye, "then come here" i said, "Oishi give me the first said kit" i demanded, "this IS going to hurt, just take it and it will stop bleeding for a little while" i said and applied some peroxide and a tiny bit of alcohol mixed together

"there" i said and patched it up "hey it stopped bleeding" he said and smiled, "need a racket?" "ye-" Ryoma was cut of by Oishi standing in front of him "u are not continuing" "captain said it was okay" "maybe so but ur hurt and as co-captain i say no" "Oishi" i said hiding my eyes behind my hair "ur embarrassing me as ur superior and as ur captain" "uuuhh i-i didn't mean-" "shut it Oishi and sit down" i said kinda of angry, he bowed and sat on the bench

"kid, don't make me regret this" i said and handed him my racket "i wont, i promise" he said and smiled at me "u have ten minutes" Kunimitsu said from behind me "okay" he said and turned around, the match started up again and the time way flying by, Ryoma had less then a minute left and was only a point away from winning, not to mention that his eye was probably bleeding again

"LETS GO KID!!" i screamed, he went to his a smash and the guy from the fudomine team caught it making us winners, "alright kid good job" i said as he walked over to me, "ur rackets really good, better then mine, i like it" he said, i giggled and walked him on the court, we said our thanks and then me, Ryuzaki and Sakuno took Ryoma too the hospital

"hey Sakuno" "yes" "u really care about Ryoma don't u?" "*blush*um i um..." "its okay, caring about someone is a good thing" i said, she smiled, "yea it is" "keep watching over and being with him, he appreciates it more then u think" "u really think so?" "yep" "thanks, but how did u kno-?" "that u like Ryoma?" i finished her sentence, she nodded while blushing "u kind of act like someone i know" i said and smiled

Ryoma came back and Ryuzaki started driving us to the party we were having in celebration of our victory over the preliminary tournament. "hey Nami!!" Eiji said excitedly, he grabbed my arm and pulled me over to all of them "Nami want some eel sushi?" "Eiji... can we talk for a minute?" "sure what's up?"

* * *

Review!

arigato!

-AnimeLover723


	12. Ball Twelve

**Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 do not own The Prince of Tennis. However I do own my OC's.**

**Anime: Prince of Tennis**

**Story by: AnimeLover723**

* * *

"let's go to the back" i got up from my seat and started walking to this little back room used for storing rice and other stuff "what's wrong Nami?" "it's Izushi...." "what about him?" "well... he kind of challenged u to a match" "he didn't talk to me about it" "no... it was my fault… he..."

_'i CAN NOT tell him Taka said we were going out_' i thought "he what Nami?" "he wanted to go with me on a date and i said no" "okay but how did my name end up in this?" "well he said that if he beat u that i would have to go out with him" Eiji looked looked like he was mad, his fist started shaking and he narrowed his eyes at what Kanami said

"*twitch* him beat me... yea right… when do i play him?" "tomorrow after school at 3, I'll take u to were it is" "alright, is that all u wanted to tell me?" "uh yea y?" "because i wanted to tell u that, i wa-" Eiji was cut off

"hey look! KANAMI AND EIJI SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Momo and Ryoma said at the same time "not now guys!!" i said wanting to know what Eiji wanted to say "aww come on Kanami, we all know u guys go out, its not a secret" _dam... what Taka said was true_' i thought looking at them with a nervous smile on my face

"i don't know what u guys are talking about" i said and tried to walk passed them, but Momo held me back "u mean u guys conversed go out??" Momo said with a confused and shocked look on his face "were did u hear that?" Eiji said looking at him "the whole team thinks so" Ryoma spoke up looking at Eiji

"so do u or don't u guys go out?" "we don-" "Nami has that answer" Eiji interrupted "ME?!" "so do u Nami? Yes or No?" Fuji, Kunimitsu, and Ryuzaki were all focusing on us now

"um.. Well.. Um.. I" I couldn't think of any words to say to these people "Nami, answer the question " Kunimitsu said, "i don't know, ask Eiji" i said and pushed him in front of me "no Nami you answer them" "no u!" "no u!!" "no u!!" we kept arguing back and forth "GUYS just answer the question" Fuji said frowning "don't pressure them, I'm sure they will tell us soon enough, isn't that right NAMI" Ryuzaki said emphasizing my name

"uh sure" i said, I swallowed hard and was about to answer everyone's question when my phone rang "hello?" "Kanami, we were sup post to go out today!" Motoko said "Motoko!! o snap i forgot, I'm at Kawamura sushi restaurant right now, come down here" "i don't have much money" i covered the phone and looked at Kawamura's father

"um excuse me, Kawamura sir, is it okay if i invite a friend?" "sure go ahead" "hey Motoko" i said putting the phone to my ear "it's free food, come and-" i was cut off as the door slid open, there stood Motoko with a big grin plastered in her face

"u did say free food right?" she said _'dang this girl just loves her food' _i thought, Motoko sat across from Eiji and next to Fuji, so i sat next to Eiji, "i know when I'm leaving to America" "when?" i said with a puppy dog pout on my face "in 3 days" "3 DAYS???, WHY DIDNT U TELL ME?" i said climbing over the table

"because I figured you'd act like this" "but Motoko you're leaving me!!" "I'm sorry Kanami… you're the first person I've told so far" she said and smiled "*sigh* lets celebrate today, and give u a day to remember" i said and smiled.

"Hey Momo u know my favorite is EEL SUSHI!!" Eiji said wanting some eel sushi, Shiba and Ryoma were going to take a picture but Momo got slammed on Sakuno who was sitting next to Ryoma and they took a cute picture

Eiji looked around for some more eel sushi but couldn't fine any, i hid mine under the table so he wouldn't see it "aww that's not fair, everyone took all the eel sushi" he said sadly, "aww poor Eiji" i said and lifted up my tray full of eel sushi, it's not only Eiji's favorite sushi, its mine 2 ^_^

"Nami!! your so mean, hiding sushi like that!!" he said and give me a puppy dog pout, i looked at him and smiled, he looked so cute when he did that "take some" i said and stuffed my mouth with one, the night went on and we all had fun, eating, playing and joking around, i know Motoko had fun and that's what mattered to me

* * *

"Motoko, when are u going to the movies with Kunimitsu?" "um tomorrow, when are u going with Fuji?" "I'm sup post to go with him tomorrow but he couldn't make it so he asked Eiji to go with me" "hell yea, get it Kanami!" "shut up!!" i said and turned my head

"hey do u want to stay over? we can leave together to the movies" "sure" she said and walked with me to my house, once we walked in, my parents greeted her and then we walked upstairs into my room "so your really leaving in 3 days" "yup, u going to miss me?" "yea we haven't been apart since FOREVER" i said over exaggerating

"yea i know, Kanami, i want u to promise me something" "sure n e thing" Motoko came up to me and whispered in my ear "but what about-" "skip it! promise me Kanami!!" Motoko said pleading to me, I couldn't say no, so instead I smiled at her and nodded my head "okay, i promise" i said with a wink "cool, but u know i have to tell Kunimitsu" "only him, NO ONE else!" "don't worry it's our secret" i said and held up my pinky

"the pinky promise" she said with a shock "u said we were too old for that 3 years ago!" "yea but its going to be our last one together right?" i said with a smile plastered on my face, she smiled wildly and hooked her pinky with mine "PINKY PROMISE" we both shouted and laughed right after

"why are u both yelling?" "because Motoko is leaving in 3 days and were going to make the best of those 3 days" "and Kanami promised me _that_" Motoko told him and he looked shocked "are u really going to this time Nami?" "yea, a promise is a promise" "good, now promise me that u won't break that promise" "ok i promise" i said looking at the both of them

"okay both of u pinky promise now" Motoko said grinning "I'm too old for that" Kunimitsu said sitting on my bed "come on" "no" "please" "no" "just forget it Motoko" i said watching her get aggravated with my brother "anyways Nami, your going to have to use your-" "i cant Kunimitsu!" I said interrupting my brother

"yes you can and besides all of the seniors want the old Kanami back" "i know, but I can't… I'm sorry" I said and looked down (bet your wondering what the promise and the thing there talking about is ^_^ you'll find out sooner... or later) "Nami, it's been 2 years" "i know... i know..." i said and looked at him

"i just can't do it though" "well I'll see u in the morning, we still going to see that movie?" "yea Kanami is going with Eiji" "hmm this should be interesting" he said and got up "night guys, get some sleep" he said and turned off my light "hey!! its only 1 o'cl- WOW yea time for sleep!" i said and jumped on my bed, Motoko jumped on too and we went to sleep (NO PERVERSION, I HAVE A FULL SIZE BED)

* * *

"Ka!-Na!-Mi!" Motoko jumped on me trying to wake me up "mmmm noooooooo" i whined not wanting to wake up "Kanami!!" she said again, i rolled over and went back to sleep, Motoko sat on her knees and folded her arms

"Eiji will be here in about 20 minutes" "that's coo-WHAAATTTT???" "u would have of had 45 minutes if u would had woke up on-" "I HAVE TO GET READY!!" "-time" Motoko finished as she watched me run off into the bathroom _'that girl is crazy' _Motoko thought changing into her outfit

i came back into my room and ran into the closet looking for something to wear "about 10 minutes left Kanami" Motoko said and walked down stairs, a few minutes passed and i ran down the stairs but ended up tipping on my way down "OUCH!!!! *rubs head* how do i look?" "u look fine dear" my mother said trying to hold in her laughter "thanks" i said and stood up *DING, DONG*

"i got it" i said and walked to the door "hey Eiji" i said and smiled, everyone walked out of the house and we all went to the movies and after the movies we hung out for a little while, tomorrow was Monday so we all went home around 8 and got some rest, because tomorrow was that day that we'd be practicing with Inui's training schedule

* * *

Today we started Inui's special training schedule and after talking to him i understood that we either pass the test or drink some nasty disgusting drink, when i asked him what was in it, all he said was "it would be better if u didn't know", i shivered at the thought of having to drink that stuff

"alright guys this is what we have to do" Inui started "today were going to play doubles" "doubles?" everyone said (including me, Ryoma and Tezuka) he nodded "yes your going to play doubles, only its a little different, today your going to alternate shots and u only have 5 shots each" "alternating shots and only 5 hits... u mean we have to get a point before 5 hits??" i said looking cocking my head to the side he nodded again

"if u can get a point from them, your team wins, if u miss and the other team gets a point or if u hit the ball twice, u and your partner will get penalized and will have to drink this" he said and held up a green/gray type drink everyone looked horrified

"I am NOT drinking that!!" Eiji said trying to hide behind me, "alright, who's up first?" Fuji said looking at Eiji who's still behind me "Kanami and Oishi" "alright, Oishi, want front or back?" "um, back?" "u sure u can handle it from back there?" "yea i play with Eiji" "but I'm Kanami, not Eiji, but okay u take back I'll play net" i said and got on court

i looked at Inui who had a evil glare in his eyes "Momoshiro and Kawamura, u will face them" he said and smiled "thanks a power group against us..." i said and looked at Oishi _'he cant last more them 5 minutes and i cant last more then 3 in my condition' _

Inui served the ball and Oishi hit it back, Kawamura got to the ball and hit it right towards me, the ball pushed me back so i swung my racket up and made it hit the net '_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO_' i thought, it was standing on top of the net, it was tilting to my side of the net but then the air pushed it to the other side of the net giving us the point, i sighed and smiled at Oishi giving him a thumbs up

"Kanami and Oishi won!" "yea she got lucky" Eiji and Kunimitsu said "if the wind didn't blow, they would have lost" Kunimitsu finished, Inui walked up to Taka and Momo and handed them a glass of that weird drink, the both started running to the water fountain but fainted on the court

"Taka?? Momo?? guys are u okay??" i said and poked them "Ryuzaki, i think there dead" i said scrunched down still poking Momo "Oishi help Kanami to take the boys to the water fountain, i grabbed Momo by the leg and started pulling him to the fountain "Kanami is he going to be okay like that??" "yea y?" i said looking up at Fuji who was looking at Momo with concern

"he's hitting his head on the rocks below him" "ohhh i said and looked at him, he had 4 bumps on his head "ooppsssyyyy" i said and stopped dragging him, i grabbed him under his arms and started pulling him again "Kanami, he's hitting his butt on the rocks now" "its better then his head" i said and smiled at Fuji, i looked on the court (while still pulling Momo) and saw Kaidoh, Eiji, Ryoma and Kunimitsu _'hey i want to see this' _i thought an put Momo next to the water fountain

Inui served the ball and Ryoma hit it to Kaidoh, he returned the ball and Kunimitsu drop shot it back making them win, Inui when up to Eiji and Kaidoh and they drank the nasty looking drink, Kaidoh started running over to the water fountain but he died on the court and Eiji didn't get to take a step, he fell flat on his face, Oishi and Tezuka took them to the water fountain and they joined Kawamura and Momo

"Kanami, u and Tezuka will face Fuji and i" Inui said grabbing his racket "why me?" "u ARE the captain" Fuji said and opened his eyes "hmm okay but I'm NOT drinking that stuff" "its pretty good Kanami, u should try it" he said

"lets get started" Kunimitsu said coming into the court, Ryuzaki served the ball, i hit it first and returned it to the left corner, Fuji caught up to it and used his Tsubame Gaeshi or Swallow Return, i had to let it pass by me so Kunimitsu ran up and hit it back, Fuji opened his eyes in shock and Inui ran to the right side of the court returning the ball, i sliced the ball and made it hit the 2 poles and it almost landed on there side of the court but Fuji dove and returned the ball

_'OH NO!!!_' i thought with my eyes wide open, but Kunimitsu slammed it giving us the point "almost had it" Fuji said standing up "good job guys" i said and turned around "thanks Kunimitsu" "we are a team Nami, u don't need to thank me" he said, Inui and Fuji drank the juice and nothing happened "that was good" Fuji said and everyone else started coming back in to the court "why do i have lumps on my head... and why does my BUTT have a BRUSHBURN???????" Momo said rubbing himself

"*sweat drop* sorry bout that, you're too heavy for me to carry so i dragged ya" i said with my hand behind my head and silly smile on my face "alright everyone lets get back to practice"

* * *

Review!

thanks for reading

-AnimeLover723


	13. Ball Thirteen

**_Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 do not own The Prince of Tennis. However I do own my OC's._**

**_Anime: Prince of Tennis_**

**_Story by: AnimeLover723_**

* * *

"Nami that drink was so nasty" "i bet it was, u fainted from it" i said giggling, we were standing next to the water fountain "hey its not funny!!" he said waving his fist in the air, i looked at him and kept giggling "u didn't show up yesterday" "huh?" i looked to the right side of me, Izushi was standing there with his arms crossed and his racket in his hand

"what do u mean?" Eiji said "u didn't come to play me yesterday" "we were out yesterday" I defended, Izushi just looked at me and then back at Eiji "Kanami making excuses wont work, Eiji lets play" Izushi said and started walking towards the courts "alright, but when i win u have to leave Nami alone" i looked over at Eiji, he wasn't smiling anymore, he was serious

"lets finish this then Kikumaru" Izushi said and walked into the court, Eiji followed and grabbed his racket (lucky for him he didn't change yet, but then again neither did i), i watched as the two guys stepped on the court, Izushi served the ball first and Eiji hit it back, and the game began _'well i know Eiji will win' _i thought and walked off court, _'I'm thirsty'_

i walked back over to the water fountain, drank water, washed my face and drank some more water before i headed back "2 games to love" Izushi said getting ready to serve again "EIJI!?!?!!!!! why ARE u LETTING HIM WIN???!!!!" "I'm not LETTING him win Nami" he said and returned Izushi's serve, i seen Eiji getting mad, his play was improving dramatically, but Izushi's play was also increasing

"5 games ta 4 Izushi" Eiji said getting ready to serve, the game was soon at tie, 40-40 and it was still Eiji's serve, if he won this game, it would be over, but if he lost they would have to keep playing, "come on EIJI!!!" i said, he served the ball and Izushi returned it, but Eiji went up to net and hit it back, Izushi returned it with a low lob and Eiji returned it with his Kikumaru Beam "yes!!! 6 games to 4 Kikumaru Eiji wins!!" i said and ran onto the court jumping on Eiji "do i get a prize for winning?" he said jokily and laughed "actually" i grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips

"WOOW, YEAH! " i heard a lot of the tennis team yell as they watched us, "it's about time they got together ay Tezuka?" "i guess, lets get going Fuji" i pulled away from Eiji and looked up at him "u didn't have to do that Nami" "i know, but i wanted too" i said and smiled at him as I got off of him, he smiled back and pulled me against his chest

"I'll walk u home" "just like always?" "no" "what do u mean no?" "I'm not going to walk u home like always" "y not????" "because I'm going to walk u home as my girlfriend"

* * *

Today is a sad day for me… it's the day that Motoko leaves Japan to go to America, we were already at the airport in front of the gate she had to go through and I felt like the world was trying to pull us apart

"Motoko I'm going to miss u!!" i said as i hugged her, Kunimitsu, me, Fuji, Eiji, and a few of the girls and boys from school came to see Motoko, we stopped hugging and looked at each other "hey I'll see u soon" "huh?" "our promise" "yea i know, we'll see each other soon" i said and smiled "Eiji, take good care of Kanami, if u don't, I'll come back and hurt u" she said looking at Eiji who was standing next to Fuji

"I'll take care of Naaaaamiiiiii" he said and pulled me into a hug "Eiji *blush*" I'm not used to Eiji holding me and stuff like that so i still tend to get embarrassed "your not embarrassed are you?" I didn't answer Eiji, instead my face flushed pink '_thanks_ _for pointing it out Eiji'_ i thought trying to cover my face with his shirt

everyone started laughing and then turned back to Motoko, I looked over at my best friend and tears were in the corner of my eyes "well Kanami, I'll see ya around" Motoko said and walked with her mother to the plain, we all waved as she left "I'm going to miss her" i said looking up at Eiji "i know, me 2... want to get some ice cream to cheer up?" "yea that'll be nice" i said and walked out of the airport with Eiji after we watched Motokos plane take flight

* * *

"Okay everyone gather around" Coach Ryuzaki said, we already started playing our matches and it was time to play St. Rudolph, "doubles 2 Momoshiro and Kaidoh, singles 1 Kikumaru and Oishi, singles 3 Echizen, singles 2 Fuji and singles 1 Tezuka" "which one?" "Kunimitsu will play this one Kanami, they said they have a girl that wants to play u in today's match" "ummm.... okay?" i said kind of confused, from what i knew i was the only girl playing in the boys division, i turned my heal and started walking to the vending machines

"Kanami?? is that u?" "huh?" i looked to my left and there stood Yuuta, Syusukes little brother "hey Yuuta long time no see, how are u?" "good, i haven't seen u in a while, u still the captain at seigaku right?" "yup" i said and smiled "that's cool, u heard about Tanya Ohcari, the girl that's playing u today?" "hmmm... I've heard that name before..." i said and cupped my chin

"she's a fan of yours" "oh got ya, okay what about her" "well she's been waiting 2 years so I don't know if u can win this one" "I'm not worried about it" i said putting my hands over my head and looking upwards " if u say so, she's an 8th grader like me so get ready" "what slot are u in?" "singles 3" "your playing Ryoma, our 7th grader, watch out for him, he's pretty good" "sure Kanami" Yuuta said, we both laughed and walked back to the courts, we stood next to each other as the first game was about to start

"so who do u think is going to win this one?" "us of course" i said and smiled up at him "HEY GOOD LUCK ATSUSHI!!!" i screamed out before he walked on the court, he waved to me and got ready to play the game "NAMI!!! whose SIDE are u on??" "uuuhhhh… my said?" i said to Eiji, Fuji walked over and stood to the left of me, Yuuta to the right of me "Kanami tell Syusuke that id prefer if he go stand with his team" Yuuta said crossing his arms "Syusuke, Yuuta said he loves u" "i didn't say that!!" "he said he misses u too" "KANAMI!!!!!" "yes?" i said looking at him innocently

"ugh never mind" he said closing his eyes and looked down i looked at Syusuke and smiled, he smiled back and looked at Yuuta and then at the game

* * *

Momo and Kaidoh won there match but Eiji and Oishi lost there's, Eiji said he ran out of battery so now he's laying on my legs watching the game and I'm sitting on the bench with my hand on Eiji's chest "sorry Nami" "its okay, u played good, u just need to work on endurance" "your going to help with right?" "i guess...?" "awww come on Nami u could say 'yes Eiji I'll help u'_"_

I looked at him and pouted a bit "fine… yes Eiji I'll help u with your endurance" I said and stroked his chest, he put his hand on mine and held it, then he brought it to his lips and kissed it "Eiji" i said and blushed, I pulled my hand away from him, placing it on his chest again and looked at the game, I noticed the form of play that i never seen Yuuta use before and studies it

_'using that technique... it could... hurt him_' i thought watching him do it again, they called it the 'twist spin shot', Ryoma started sliding on his heels and soon won the game "hey Yuuta good game, Kiddo good job" i said as they passed me, Eiji regained himself and was standing watching Fuji play the next game, he was playing Mizuki or what ever his name was and by the look of it, Fuji didn't like him

i don't think I've seen Fuji play so serious with anyone other than myself but I kind of figured why. i walked over to Yuuta who was sitting on the bench rubbing his shoulder "good game kid" "i lost" "u played good but don't use that twist spin shot anymore" "why Kanami?" "it's going to hurt u if u keep using it" i said, and looked on the court

"Yuuta" "huh?" he looked up at me "do u hate your brother?" Yuuta looked shocked for a moment "i don't hate him.." he said and stared at me "your brother, he cares a lot about u, and right now he's playing for u" "for me?" "he's mad at Mizuki or whatever his name is, because he taught u a move that could hurt u so badly u wouldn't be able to play tennis anymore" i looked at Yuuta, he looked down at the floor

"i know how it feels to have someone compare u to your brother, it doesn't feel good, but they brothers love us, look out for us and are there for us... does it really matter what everyone else thinks and says?? they don't know u, they can't judge u" i said, Yuuta didn't say anything, and he just stared at the floor, thinking about everything I just said

"I'm going to watch the last 2 points, u should 2" i said and walk to the court, Yuuta got up and followed, we watched Syusuke win his match, and watched him tell Mizuki "thank u for watching over my little brother", Yuuta looked at his big brother and i saw him smile, he looked at me and smiled "thanks Kanami" "yup, now its my turn"

i stepped onto the court and there waited a girl who had brown hair and brown eyes "hi Kanami Tezuka, my name is Tanya Ohcari, I'm so happy I'm able to play u" "um *scratch head* it really nice to play u 2" i said not knowing how to reply to this girl "lets have a good match" "yup" i said and got ready, she served the ball first, i returned it and she hit it back with some strength behind the ball

_'wow, she's been practicing a lot_' i thought returning the ball with a bit of difficulty, she returned it back and got the first point "don't hold back Kanami, I'm not!!" Tanya said and served the ball again, just like last time she got the point _'what the fuck?'_, the ball came straight to me and i hit it as hard as i could, she returned it but had a bit of difficulty, i hit it again and the game kept on, soon it was 2 games to love and she was winning "Kanami, are u done playing around?" "what do u mean?" "your not giving me much of a challenge" she said and served the ball

"excuse me?" "i watched u play in all the tournaments 2 years ago, and i tapped them because i wanted to be like u, but i guess your not as good as i thought u were" that pissed me off, how dare this little girl insult me like that, telling me I'm not a good player, i started hitting the balls harder and with more spin, but she returned them like nothing

"and another thing, your not lefty, are u so afraid of loosing that u wont play me full force??" she said gaining the point making the score 30-15, i looked at her with shock and anger, how dare she say that to me, she has no right talking to me like that! She doesn't know what happened to me...

* * *

Let me know what you think!!

thanks for reading

-AnimeLover723


	14. Ball Fourteen

**_Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 do not own The Prince of Tennis. However I do own my OC's._**

**_Anime: Prince of Tennis_**

**_Story by: AnimeLover723_**

* * *

_**.:Flashback:.**_

"Kanami I will not lose to u!!" the senior said to me, we were playing a game, this was my first year here at seishun academy and i wanted to try out for the boys team since the girls team was way to weak for me, i hit the ball and won the game 6-0 "how... how could i lose to a little girl?????" he said falling on his knees I walked up to the net and looked up at him

"it was a great game" i said holding out my hand, it was the intra school ranking tournament that we were playing in and i just took this senior spot, the senior looked at me, picked up his racket and started yelling "r u trying to mock me, I'll show u who's on top of the ladder around here" he said and threw his racket down on my right shoulder, i screamed and fell to my knees holding my arm "Nami!!" i heard Kunimitsu say and ran over to me, Oishi followed him and so did Eiji and Fuji

"why did u do that?" Oishi said looking at the senior "she didn't do anything to you!! she won the match fair and square!! so what she's a girl, she's talented and can make the team stronger!!" Oishi yelled at the senior on the verge of tears "Nami, are u okay" "it hurts, and i can't feel it" i said rubbing the spot were the senior hit me with his racket

"what's going on here?" "captain!! Kanami's hurt, he got jealous that Kanami won the match and hit her with his racket" Eiji said running up to our captain "Kanami are you okay?" "my shoulder hurts" i said and crying, Fuji and Kunimitu helped me up and held onto me to try and comfort me "I don't want you to play on the team if your going to get hurt" "no I'll keep playing, I'm not quitting just because of some idiot who thinks he's all that on the court" i shouted at our captain

"whoa, whoa slow down, u can keep playing, in fact, i would have been upset if u quit the team, seeing as how your extremely talented" i looked at the captain, "i told your brother to become seigakus pillar of support, but i want u, Kanami Tezuka, to guide this team to the nationals" "but that's your job?" "well i need a co captain now that u beat Yurashimazu, and i was thinking about giving the spot to u" "Kanami he wants u to be co captain!!" Eiji and Oishi said together

"me??" "yes, so how about it?" i looked at my brother "say yes" Kunimitsu said smiling at me, i could tell he was happy, he was always the one better at stuff, i looked back at the captain and nodded my head "yes I'll be co captain" i said and smiled at him

_**.:End of Flashback:.**_

from that day on i trained my left hand, to get better, i still used my right in serious tournaments but a pain would shock my body when i did, and one day it got so bad that i had to forfeit a game and go to the hospital, the doctor told me i might not ever be able to play tennis again, so i had to use my left hand. I haven't used my right hand since even though the doctor told me i was healed completely about a year ago during the summer, but i was always afraid "Kanami, i thought u were great i was wrong, your just like everyone else" Tanya said and served the ball, i hit the ball back to her

"Nami.... she-she" "she used her right hand!" Eiji and Kunimitsu said surprised, everyone on the benches looked at me with shocked expressions, either because they didn't know of my secret or because that hit was hot, i switched hands at the last minute and swung my racket side ways sliding the ball against it and making the ball hover over the floor, then hopped back wards, towards the net (this shot is kind of like Fuji's swallow return and Tezukas drop shot mixed together), i walked over to the bench, grabbed a hair band and put my hair in a pony tail like i used to when i played in games, i looked exactly like Tezuka, but with longer hair.

The guys knew it was serious and watch closely as i played, "she's-" "amazing" Momo said and Oishi finished "that's the captain i remember from freshmen year" Fuji said opening his eyes, and cupped his chin with his hand "2-1" "2-2" "3-2" "4-2" "5-2" the games were going by fast, Tanya couldn't even score on me anymore. Everything she tried i had a counter attack for it, and even if she returned it, i put it away with a different attack "40-love" "wow Kanami, i really misjudged u, you're a really great player!!" Tanya said "no, thank u Tanya, i got over my fear because of u, i can play tennis freely again and i don't have to worry about getting hurt anymore" i said to her about to serve the ball

"I'll show u something I've never shown n e one before" i said and threw up the ball, it came down and i let it pass my racket, and underhand served it, i put so much spin on the ball that once it hit the floor the ball zigzagged and stopped at her feet "game and match to seigaku" the referee said "wow your AMAZING!!" Tanya said and shook my hand, "thanks you're not bad yourself" i said and walked off the court, everyone stared at me, not speaking a word

"i understand y your captain" Ryoma said "your play... is flawless" "Nami, great job, I'm proud of u" Kunimitsu said to me I looked at everyone and smiled "see u can do it" Taka said and lifted me up on his shoulders "yea great job Nami!!" Eiji said "wow i remember u playing a little like that but, UR AMAZING KANAMI!!" Momo said with a sparkle in his eyes "thanks Momo" "can u teach me that serve" "ha-ha NO!!! u can't handle that" i said and started laughing with everyone

"awe that sucks" he said and looked at Kaidoh "you're great" he said and looked away blushing, everyone started laughing again and Taka passed me over to Momo who let me sit on his shoulders "hey guys great game!!" Taka's dad said coming up to us "and Kanami, u were amazing, how about a victory celebration at the restaurant??!!" he said, "YEA!!" we all said and put our fist in the air, this was going to be a great night!!

* * *

"wow i cant believe Kanami can play like that" "come on Momo, is that still on your mind" i said sighing "yea, Eiji's lucky to be dating the teams captain who's so talented" "and beautiful" "and nice" "and strong" Momo, Eiji, Oishi and Kaidoh said "what ever guys, lets just eat and shut up already" i said stuffing eel sushi in my mouth, i was starting to get a little embarrassed... "Naaaamiiiiii" Eiji said and picked me up, "EIJIII!" i screamed trying to get down, everyone started laughing and i started getting red, Fuji grabbed me and put me on the floor

"how about u and me go to the back room?" he said and smiled "Syusuke u jerk!!" i said and walked over to Kaidoh "so am i the lucky one?" "not u 2?" i said and backed up, i backed up too far and hit Taka "well isn't this a surprise, i get Kanami today" he said and put his hand behind his head laughing "what's wrong with u people today?" i said looking at his like me was crazy

"aww come on Kanami, were just playing with ya" Momo said putting his arm around me "don't try to stick a note on my back saying 'kiss me'!" i said grabbing his hand "STOP NOW or u will ALL be running 1000 LAPS at the next practice" everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me like 'oh shit' and 'say what?' "can she do that?" Ryoma whispered to Kunimitsu "if she wants to, yes" he said back looking at me

"Please Eiji" "no way!!" "why not?" "because that's... it'll take way too long!" "your my boyfriend aren't u?" "yea but-" "but u don't care about me do u?" "i do but-" "no u don't; if you did, u would say yes" i said in a whinny sad voice "Nami…" "fine don't come" i said in a whinny/sad/angry voice and walked off looking at the floor

"why does she always get to me!!" i heard Eiji say to himself, Eiji ran up to me and held me in a hug "I'll go" "u don't have to Eiji, just never mind" i said putting my face into his shirt "no, i want to go now" "u sure?", Eiji replied by kissing me on the lips "yes Nami" i smiled up at him and put my head on his chest listening to his heart beat, he was so warm and it always felt good to have Eiji around

"AAWWWWW!!!!!" i looked to the right and the whole tennis team (excluding Kunimitsu and Ryoma) was there staring at us "how embarrassing" i said looking down... sort of... "that wasn't embarrassing but this will be" Eiji said, putting his left hand on my cheek and pulled me into a kiss, I parted my lips slightly and allowed him to explore my mouth with his tongue "yea go Eiji!!" "woo hoo" "get it Kanami" was all that i heard from the guys, Eiji sucked on my tongue playfully and kissed my lips before pulling away and staring at me

"your red like a tomato" "EIJI THATS NOT FUNNY!!!" i said feeling the heat on my cheeks, i let go of Eiji and started walking over to the bus since there was no practice today, "Nami, wait for me!!" Eiji said running up to me "I'm sorry Nami, i just wanted to kiss u" "u know how i am though Eiji" "u get embarrassed to much, try to have fun" "uuuhhhhgggg" we got on the bus and went to my house and I changed out of my school uniform into a pair of jeans and t tee shirt that was over a long sleeved shirt "okay we can go to your house now" i said and put on my shoes

"alright after that, my sisters and mother will come with us to the mall" "alright" i said, and we headed to Eiji's house, once we were there, he changed, and everyone got into the car to go to the mall _'this is going to be a long day' _Eiji thought sighing at the thought of 4 girls in 1 mall together

* * *

Review!!!

thanks for reading!

-AnimeLover723


	15. Ball Fifteen

**_Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 do not own The Prince of Tennis. However I do own my OC's._**

**_Anime: Prince of Tennis_**

**_Story by: AnimeLover723_**

* * *

"hey Oishi, play a match with me" "a real match?" "yea" "okay sure" Oishi got onto the court and i followed, i had my hair up in a pony tail and had my racket in my right hand "go easy on me?" "not a chance" i said and served the ball, i did the zig zag served and it landed at his feet, i served again but this time i served a kick serve "wow i haven't seen u do that in a looong time" he said smiling, i served again, Oishi attempted to hit the ball but his racket flew out of his hands "wow and your strong" "i try" i said and smiled

"alright, lets see if i can beat u" he said and got ready "6 games to love" "wow that was fast" the eight grader said, "good game Oishi" "u to Kanami" "your moon volley is really good, keep up the good work" i said and skipped off the court "wow Oishi, u could hardly hit the ball back, that's kind of pathetic" "why don't u play her then Fuji?" "i will, i want to see how strong she is with my own hands" "me too" Momo said coming up behind them

"Oishi, does she hit hard?" "her shots are powerful" "not harder then mine" Momo said with a look on his face "actually Momo, they are" "wha-???" "she uses your power and speed and triples it" "is that even possible?" Fuji said looking at Oishi "according to my calculations, yes, she understands that she can not over power everyone so instead she used the other persons power and speed along with her own against them" "wow Inui already collecting data on Kanami?" Fuji said opening his eyes "i want to beat her, just like the rest of u guys" "I'll beat her, just wait and see" Momo said with a smile on his face clenching his fist

the seigaku tennis team has been winning all there matches, we've beaten everyone we needed to face in the metro tournament and now were in the semi finals "soo yea, who's playing what Ryuzaki?" "a little exited aren't we Kanami?" "no, i just don't feel to good today" i said looking at my coach, my stomach had been hurting all day and I've been having bad luck all morning, first i miss my bus, then when i get to school, Fuji hits me in the head with a ball, he says it was by accident but i think he's out to get me, i find out I'm failing math, that guys hates me, and i got my period.... this day sucks!!

"well i hope u feel better, today your playing against the next team" "really?!?!?!!!" "yup" "i feel better already!!!" i said putting a fist in the air, FINIALLY i get to play in a real match that counts!! "hehe, yay i get to play!" i said skipping towards Kunimitsu "I'm guessing your playing today?" "YUP!!" "what are u playing in?" "doubles with Fuji" i said looking around "do u know were he is?" "probably over there somewhere" "okay i'll talk to u later" I said and ran off in search for Fuji

i haven't played doubles since freshmen year and i don't remember half the stuff to do so i need to practice a bit before the game

"this game is between Ginka and Seigaku" the referee said introducing the teams, i stood there next to my brother and looked at all the guys, they looked like a pretty good team "we quit, our stomachs hurt" they all said... "are u guys serious??" the guy in front of me nodded "MAAAN!!! the day I get to play no body wants too..." i said depressed

i looked down and turned my heel to walk off the court when i started hearing Momo yell at someone, I stopped and turned to look at who Momo was yelling at and it was some weird looking guy with grey/silver hair, kind of freaky "i cant take it anymore!" Momo started running over to the guy "that's enough" me and Kunimitsu said at the same time

"we're done here" i said in the most serious tone anyone's ever heard me speak in, Momo turned around and walked over to me and Kunimitsu "sorry captain" "its fine don't do it again" i said and looked at the guy, he was freaky but he pissed me off at the same time

* * *

"alright everyone u know your line up, now let's beat Yamabuki!" Ryuzaki said giving us confidence, i was happy since i still get to play today since i wasn't able to play earlier, Kawamura and Fuji were up first, it was a disaster, they were losing, i mean i knew that they had a good team but not that good

"game and match to Yamabuki 6-3" i heard the referee say _'man this is not good' _i thought looking at the guys, Eiji and Oishi were up next "alright guys, do your thing" i said looking at Eiji, he smiled, put a thumbs up and winked at me, i smiled back and watched them play, at first we started losing and then we came back and won 5-7, "I'm going for a walk" i said and left, i walked threw the park and found a tree that had something written on it _'hmm i wonder what that says' _i thought and walked over to it "Maya and Kami forever, huh, isn't that sweet" i thought and sat down at the base of the tree

i put my back on the tree and my hand on my head and looked at the sky, _'i wonder how my match will be later'_ i thought ... "Nami… Nami" Eiji said shaking me to wake up "huh?" "its time to go" "i didn't play my match yet" i said and a tired and sleepy voice "we won u didn't have to play today" "yes i did I'm captain" "yea… lets just get u home" he said and pulled me up by my jacket "Eiji what are u doing? I'm not ready for that" i said pushing him a bit "NAMI??? WHAT ARE U TALKING ABOUT??? I'm not doing THAT!!!" "ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ" was my only reply, my head fell on his chest and i fell asleep

"let her sleep, she hasn't had any good sleep for the last few days" Kunimitsu said trying to pick my body up "u got her captain?" Oishi said a little concerned, Kunimitsu through me over his shoulder, "yea y?" "um... no reason??" he said shutting up '_I'm going to get him mad at me one day'_ Oishi thought as they started walking back to the bus

"alright this is the beginning of the new month so were going to have our intra school ranking tournament begin today" Ryuzaki said "anyone has a chance of becoming a regular so play hard and go for it" _'okay time to whip some ass in tennis' _i thought evilly, i already know my list, all i have to do is beat Arai, 2 other sophomores and Eiji

"hey Nami, seems like i have to play u soon" "yup, during the match i want u to go all out, i want to see how good your acrobatic are again mine" "u know acrobatics?? I've never seen u use it before.." "that's because i just got interested in it and i want to try it out on u" "sure, we'll play for real" he said and put a fist up

"lets see if little Eiji can beat me" "little? I'm bigger then u" "not in tennis" i said puffing out my chest, we both started laughing and go to it, i had to beat some sophomore today, "alright Yukimura, just show me your tennis" i said with the racket in my left hand "um c-c-capt-ain?" "yes?" "um i-i was w-wond-ering i-if u-u could play me w-with your right.. um..." "play u with my good hand?" the sophomore nodded

"alright, give me everything u have" "really? thanks captain" Yukimura said, the game went by fast, he was a good player, just needed to get to the net faster and needed more stamina "good game Yukimura, we'll practice some more and soon you'll be good enough to be a regular" "u really think so?" "yea y not?" i said shaking his hand

.:_**Second day of Ranking**_:.

"alright Aria, i know you've been working hard, show me what u got" i said getting ready, he too also asked me to play with my right, "captain, i want to become a regular" "i can tell" i said hitting his serve back to him, i scored the point, the game went on and i was laughing during the whole game "captain stop laughing" "I'm sorry its just so funny how u try to hit the ball in the corner, its comes to me like a magnet" i said laughing

"okay last serve Arai make it count" i said giggling, he served the ball and it came right to my face, i kneeled down, put my arm up and hit the ball back, scoring my point "wow *gasp, gasp* your really good captain" Arai said walking to the net "u did good, just keep practicing, you'll get there" i said smiling

.:_**Third day of Ranking**_:.

"keep those feet moving Uchima" i said hitting the ball in the corner, he hit it back "that's it, harder this time" i said hitting it to the opposite corner, he couldn't reach it and i got a point "hey Kanami, y are u practicing? u have a match now" "what are u talking about? i AM playing my match" i said to Oishi who was watching me

"this is a match?" "yeeeeaaaa" i said looking at him like 'what?' "okay, this time see if u can return this" i said and served the ball, it was a normal, yet fast serve not to hard to hit, but for this guy it was like trying to take a fish out of water with your bare hands…

"okay try again" i said serving again "game and match to Tezuka" the guy said "good game, keep practicing, you'll improve a lot" "thanks captain, this is my first year" "just keep up the good work" i said with a sweat drop "wow, he didn't give u much of a challenge huh?" "no, but my next and last opponent is Eiji, so this should be fun" i said smiling

_**.:Final day of Ranking:. **_

"alright Eiji lets see what u got" i said getting ready, i was serving first, i threw up the ball and served a normal serve, he returned it and i hit it back to him, he came to the net and tried to smash it "hm nice try" i said, couched down and hit it with a slice lob, this attack means that i had to hit it almost like Fuji hits his counter for smashes (forgot what it was called) but Kanami dives it forward and turns her racket upward hitting the ball into a lob but adding a slice to it, Eiji dove for the ball and hit it but since i was already at net, i just hit it softly onto his side of the court but right in front on my feet

"heh your good Nami, but the games just stared" the game went on, i served the ball, Eiji returned it and i returned it back, _'hmm i wonder.._' i was running to the ball, suddenly i crouched my back, did a cartwheel and then back flipped and before the ball went out hit it back to Eiji "what, no way!!" he said running for the ball, he hit it back and i smashed it back to him, he dove on the floor and hit it back on my side of the court, but the bad thing was that my back was facing the ball "hey Eiji, u hit it like this right" i said and swung my arm behind me

"what the…" he said and ran for the ball, but he didn't get to it, the game kept on and Eiji was getting upset that i kept stealing his moves and making ones up that no one ever seen before, like the attack i used were i flipped forwards and swung my racket over my head while in the air, or the counter attack i used that i jumped back, then did a sideways dive volley

"game at match to Tezuka" "your the first to become a regular Eiji" "u mean u are" "u played really good, just need MOOOREEE stamina" i said and shook his hand "your my girlfriend not a male tennis player" he said and kissed me over the net "that's how u thank your boyfriend" he said looking at me while walking off court "that boy is so crazy... but then again, maybe I'm the one who's crazy for loving him" I said and followed him, we wanted to catch the rest of Kunimitsu and Inui's game

* * *

thanks for reading

-AnimeLover723


	16. Ball Sixteen

**_Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 do not own The Prince of Tennis. However I do own my OC's._**

**_Anime: Prince of Tennis_**

**_Story by: AnimeLover723_**

* * *

everyone was in shock about how he was playing, at first it seemed like Inui was going to win, but then he started using the Tezuka Zone "why is everyone surprise?" i said looking at him "he hasn't moved from that spot Kanami!" "okay..." "hhmm you're not the least bit surprised are u Kanami?" "no" i said to coach Ryuzaki

"is that because u learned the technique or is it because u were the first to used it?" i looked at Ryuzaki _'how the heck does she know everything?' _i thought with an eye brow raised "both i guess" i said and looked at Kunimitsu play, after a little while, I heard Oishi started babbling on about how Inui started up his data tennis to beat 'Tezuka' "how do u know that's true Oishi?" "well... i asked him once and he said he wanted to play Tezuka and win" "oohh got ya, well then Kunimitsu, seems like u got yourself a rival" i said and giggled

"hey, Inui could have wanted to play Kanami, i mean when we were freshmen's we called her Tezuka" Fuji said putting a finder on his chin "your right... now I'm not so sure" "i don't think it was me, during our 3 years here i only played him 2 or 3 times, he played Kunimitsu way more then he did me" i said and looked at the game

"is that even possible to do?" "him being able to control the ball completely means he's very strong" Ryuzaki said to the freshmen who looked amazed "what do u call that?" he asked looking at her "its called Tezuka Zone" she said and looked at me (of course i didn't know that because i was still staring at the game) _'drop shot' _i thought

"watch closely, this is Tezuka's signature move" Fuji said with his eyes open, i smiled, i remember Kunimitsu teaching me how to use the drop shot, but i never actually mastered it "the ball!" "it went back!" Katsu and Kachiro said, everyone looked in awe, i was a bit surprised myself since i never actually seen my brother use the drop shot at full strength...

"Tezuka 5-7" the referee said "how did he-? it was 5-3 Inui and now Tezuka won 5-7?" "my brother wont lose that easily, not even to a friend" I said and walked away

**_.:Morning:._**

"AAAHHHH" i said jumping out of bed, its 8:23 and school starts at 8:30! "WHY DIDNT ANYONE WAKE ME UP!" i shouted and put my uniform on, i ran down stairs and found my mother in the kitchen and my dad sitting at the table "WERE'S KUNIMITSU?" "he left about 10 minutes ago" my father said sipping his tea, i looked at my watch and it was 8:28 "dad PLLLLEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEE drive me to school" "u have a bus card" "dad I'm LATE!" "*sigh* alright, dear do u need anything?" "more tea" my mother said, smiled and walked upstairs "alright, lets go" my dad walked over and got into the car.

"dad SLOW DOWN!" i said looking at him race down the street, my dad is a crazy driver, he always goes 30 mph above the speed limit and runs red light sometimes "what r u talking about, i am going slow" he said and parked in front of the school, "8:31" i said and ran out of the car. i crashed into the school doors and ran into the class room, and jumped into my seat, everyone stared at me "WHAT?" i shouted looking at everyone one with a what-are-u-staring-at look on my face

"Nami, what took u so long to get here?" "SOMEBODY forgot to wake me up" i said looking at my brother with an evil glare, he looked at me then back down at his paper that was on his desk "alright class lets begin" the teacher said, i sat down at my desk and the class started

**_.:Practice:._**

"MOMO! UR BACK!" i said, he bowed, its been a few days since we seen him, mostly because he was dropped from the regulars... "captain Tezuka... please forgive me for not being here" he said, i hate scolding people, i scratched my cheek, "u know your not supposed to miss days of practice like u did Momoshiro" i said looking at his bowed form, "Kunimitsu and i cant not tolerate anyone who breaks the rules" i said and on that note, Kunimitsu walked over and started telling him what he had to do he didn't complain or say no, he just did what he was told "its good to have u back Momo, I'll run the first 5 laps with u" i said and we began to run

**_.:few days later:._**

"wow i cant believe I'm here again" i said to Oishi and Kunimitsu, today i had to go and get our number from the combination order drawing, "oh yea u were here 3 times now, and Tezuka you've been here 2 time" Oishi said looking at us, "yup" i said and walked threw the doors, me, Oishi and Kunimitsu all sat down together and waited for them to call our school

_'wow this is going to take forever' _i thought looking around, there we sooo many other schools here "Seishun Gakuen (Academy)" "huh? that's meee" i said and jumped up "that's a really long walk, i think i'll cut threw" i said and jumped over to the next table, i back flipped to the 2 next ones then swirled in the air, landed on the drawing box facing everyone, then i crouched down and picked out a number

"16" i said happily holding up the paper with the number on it, everyone looked at me really weird "what? do i.. have something on my face" i said touching my cheek "no... um Seishun Gakuen is 16" the guy said, i smiled at him then jumped off the box to the table, from the table i jumped to the other tables then sat in my seat in between Oishi and Kunimitsu

"y are u making a show?" "i was being lazy" i said and laid my head on the table "we have to wait for 15 right?" "yea" Oishi answered, i closed my eyes and waited to hear that number... " 15 Hyotei Gakuen" i looked up so fast u would have thought my neck snapped off, i hate those guys, especially there captain, Atobe, he tried to date me every time he seen me and the one time i had to kick him in the place were the sun don't shine to get him off of me, but once he found out me and Kunimitsu were brother and sister, he gradually stopped out of respect for Kunimitsu...

* * *

"Were is Oishi?" i said a bit aggravated, Ryoma who's always the last person to be here is already here, but our co- captain still hasn't shown up. "i just got a call from him, he said he's at the hospital, that some lady is in labor" "u got to be kidding me" i said and rolled my eyes "captain, I'll go get him" Momo said about to run off "tell him he better hurry up and get here before the matches start or else he's scratched" i said and turned around, today i wasn't playing around, i am not losing to Hyotei, and I'm playing in singles 1 so u can bet your butt off that I'm dead serious today.

Ten minutes passed and Momo came running up the stairs "were is OISHI?" i said even more aggravated not seeing Oishi "he can't play.." Momo said holding up Oishi's jacket, i looked at Momo and nodded "alright, Ryuzaki, mix the order and give us a new line up" "alright... okay i got one, doubles 2 Kikumaru and Momoshiro, doubles 1 Inui and Kaidoh, singles 3 Kawamura, singles 2 Fuji and singles 1 Tezuka" "which Tezuka?" "I'm taking this one?" "what this was mine!" "no u had the last one" "grrrr fine" i said and looked at everyone

"give it all u got guys i said, i was SUPPOST to play today... this BLOWS!" "if we lose today, all the seniors will have to retire so play with all u got, so there are no regrets" Ryuzaki said, i turned around hiding my eyes behind my hair, i walked over to the practice court and started hitting the ball "captain Kanami" "what it is?" "i see your upset" "I'm NOT giving up on nationals" i said and hit the ball so hard that it dented the wall, came back flying to my face and i caught it with my left hand (mind u the ball was going fast and had a lot of power in it)

i turned to look at Ryoma, his eyes were wide as ever (in shock) "want a soda?" "sure" he said and walked with me to the soda machine, we grabbed a soda then he sat down on the concrete near everyone else and i stood up with one foot on the wall and my back resting on the wall as well. "Nami, u okay?" "yea y what's wrong Eiji?" "nothing... My games about to start but i wanted to make sure u were okay first

"*smiles* I'm okay thanks" "wish me luck" he and turned to the side "Eiji wait" i said and got in front of him, i grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to me, and crashed my lips onto his "do your best" i said pulling away from him "i will" he said and grabbed my hand, we walked to were everyone was and Momo was ready for play, i sat down next to Ryoma on the bleachers and watched Eiji play

on the Hyotei team there was another acrobatic player, _'this will prove some difficulty for Eiji'_ i thought, i kept watching the game and it didn't look like Eiji was playing his best... _'Eiji what's wrong with u?' _i thought watching him play, Momo went for a smash and the other non acrobatic player guy on the other team named Oshitari returned it with the higama otoshi, "eeuu i bet Syusuke is a bit upset about that one" i said and looked over at him, he had his eyes open, i guess he was mad, the game kept on and we were losing 4-0, i jumped over the barrier and sat next to Ryuzaki

"Kanami what are u?" "i need to sit here" i said and looked straight, Ryuzaki grinned knowing that i was there in support for Eiji, they started switching courts so Eiji and Momo came to get a drink that was under my feet "what do u think your doing out there?" "huh?" he said looking at me, but all he could see were my lips, i was hiding my eyes under my hair "u don't know how to play doubles anymore?" "Nami what are u talking about? u know i can play doubles it just different without Oishi-" "did Oishi teach u how to play doubles?" i said in a strong voice overpowering Eiji's "n-no" "then why are u playing like that? who was the one, freshmen year who taught u how to play doubles Eiji?"

"Nami... u did" "that's right, so how is it that u can't adjust? u did when they told u i was a singles player" Eiji looked down covering his eyes with his hair "Momo, lets go play some tennis" he said and walked on the tennis court "i didn't know u had it in u to yell at him" "i may be his girlfriend, but i AM his captain so i have to" i whispered, Ryuzaki smiled and i looked up, Eiji and Momo were acting like a real doubles pair now, i smiled _'do it Eiji' _

"game Seigaku 6-4" the referee said, i smiled watching Eiji and Momo do there happy dance in the middle of the court, Eiji came over and picked me up giving me a hug "eeeeewwwww Eiji your all sweaty!" i said trying to get him off of me "Nami we did it" he said and without thinking kissed me, my eyes went wide and my cheeks were tomato red, "yes! we did it Momo!" he said again, i turned around and walked up the bleaches and went under a tree, my body felt so hot, not because i was embarrassed but because when Eiji kissed me, his whole body pressed against mine and his heat transferred over to me, i touched my lips and smiled '_Eiji'_ i thought and blushed again

Next was Inui and Kaidoh, those 2 tried hard and played hard but they lost and Kawamura played singles 3... but him and his opponent names Kabaji both had to default because of there wrist "hmm" i said getting up, i fell asleep again under the tree "what time is it?" i looked at my watch "ON NOO" an hr has flown by, i ran to the courts and saw what was happening, Fuji was playing some guy, i ran down the bleachers and stood next to Kunimitu "what's score?" "game count, 5-1 he only need one more point to win, then Tezuka plays" Oishi said "okay got ya" i said and jumped over the barrier again,

i sat down on the bench next to Ryoma and watch Syusuke make the last point "good job, sorry i wasn't here to see it" i said and smiled "its alright, u can see it in the next match we play" he said, i threw him the towel, Ryoma had gotten up earlier to warm up my brother a little while ago and i waited for them both 2 come back.

Kunimitsu came down and Ryoma followed him "Nami, hold this" he said and handed me his jacket, "go get em 'Te-zu-ka'" I said and smiled at him, he nodded and went onto the court and got ready for his match

* * *

Thank you:

**_xXMarinaMarvelousXx_**

For reviewing, im so sorry for not updating but i've been really busy and i dont have internet but i will be updating soon! i hope you enjoy my story!

**_-AnimeLover723_**


	17. Ball Seventeen

_**Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 do not own The Prince of Tennis. However I do own my OC's**_

_**Anime: Prince of Tennis**_

_**Story by: AnimeLover723**_

* * *

"did u warm him up?" "yea" "and the same 3 point match?" "how did u..?" "im his twin, i kno everything he does" i said and smiled at Ryoma. Kunimitsu and Atobe (his opponent) started playing, as the game went on, Atobe pointed out that Kunimitsu had a problem with his elbow, but me and Oishi corrected him, its true that freshmen year, before we became regualrs, that i got hit on the shoulder, but its also true that Kunimitsu got his elbow smashed by an upperclassmens racket

"its healed tho right?" "yes Ryoma" i said kind of low, i was watching Kunimitsu, soon it was 4-3 Kunimitsu was winning, he came to get a drink and sat next to Ryoma "having fun?" "this is not the time to be playing around" "flexibility brother, u cant be to serious either" i said and closed my eyes, i started thinking about the outcome of the match, i opened my eyes again and Kunimitsu got up and got on the court

the game kept on and i could hear every one in the background talking about how long of a match it was going to be, but i just ignored it, "Tezuka.. ur shoulder, it can only last an hr" Atobe said, my eyes widened, Atobe was going to make this game as long as possible "captain are u okay?" i heard Ryoma say, but i couldnt respond, i was focusing on my brother

_'Kunimitsu... this is what u wanted isnt it?... u want to see ur own abilities and see how strong u are... dont u brother_' i thought, i could feel what Kunimitsu wanted, i could hear his thoughts in my head... "hmph" *smile* '_then show them what it means brother to be seigakus captain, but becareful'_

the game kept on, Kunimitsu only needed one more point to finish Atobe off "yes, go Kunimitsu" i said to myself, but then it came, a sharp pain in my left shoulder, "*gasp* aahh" a small shout came out of my mouth, i looked at my brother and he fell to his knees and was holding his left shoulder "TEZUKA" everyone shouted and started running to my brother "dont come" my brother said, everyone froze, "go back, the match hasnt finished" he said and walked towards them, he passed them and sat next to me

"Nami, u dont have to-" "no... u took all the pain i went threw last year when i hurt my shoulder, now its my turn to take ur's" i said, me and Kunimitsu are able to feel eachothers pain, and we kno what eachother is thinking, everyone was telling him not to play, to stop, not to push himself, but i knew better... my brother isnt the type to give up especially when its something important to him and im not just talken about the winning part (Oishi will explain it just keep reading)

he'll keep playing, even if the risk is his arm, "will u be okay?" "i should be" he said and went to talk to the reff

Oishi ran infront of him, and stopped him "Tezuka... do u plan to carry out the promise to Yamato? about being the pillar of support?" "yes, we are going to nationals" "captain... do it" Oishi said "hey guys.. i want to hear chanting, loud chanting" i said, everyone started yelling at the top of there lungs 'SEIGAKU!'

Kunimitsu started playing again and i could still feel the pain he was in, Ryoma left the bench and it was only me and Ryuzaki on the bench, the match was dragging big time and the pain kept increasing, the tie break came and even that lasted forever

Kunimitsu was already in the thirties and was behind by one point, _'come on brother'_ i thought looking at him, it was a perfect time, Atobe (from the previous shot) was on the floor, all he needed to do was get it over the net, but even that proved to be impossible, Kunimitsu hit a net ball, giving Atobe the point "game and match to Hyotei 7 games to 6" the reff called out

"Echizen u have to play the next game" Kunimitsu said, Ryoma unzipped his jacket "no", everyone looked at me, "im playing" i said, no one said a word, my whole faced changed, i didnt just look serious anymore, my eyes narrowed and my hair was put in a high pony tail, i was for real

"ca-" "Kunimitsu, u fulfilled ur promise to Yamato, now its my turn to start my promise" "what promise is that?" Momo said "the promise of being seigakus guide to the nationals" Oishi answered him "can i borrow ur racket Kunimitsu" he nodded, i picked up his racket and went onto the court

"u got to be kidding me, im playing a girl?" the guy on the other end of the court said "hey, whats ur name" i asked "Hyoshi Wakashi" (first, last) he said i was to serve first, i served the ball to him and it was a no touch giving me the point, and it stopped a this feet

"wha-what was that?" "its Nami's Zig Zag serve" "but it barly flew in the air" Oishi and Momo said "she must be playing serious" everyone looked at Fuji "how would u kno?" Eiji asked "look at her eyes,there exactally like Tezuka's" he said and opened his eyes, i served again, no touch, and again, no touch and the last time, no touch "Seigaku 1-love, switch courts" the reff called

i walked passed everyone, no one said a word, i got on the court and Hyoshi served, i looked at it and then hit it as if i was swatting a bug away, gaining the point "hey Hyoshi, dont hold back" i said and turned around, he served again

"KANAMI BEHIND U!" Oishi yelled out, i looked behind me with one eye, took 2 steps to the left, swung my right arm out and hit the ball back to him, again i got the point

"playing dirty are we?" i said, the game continued, every time he served the ball, i'd hit it back to him, and everytime i hit it back i got the point "game to seigaku 5-love" the reff called, it was his serve again "im going to win this" he said and served, i narrowed my eyes even more and rushed the net, jumped forward (making it seem like i was flying), grabbed my racket with both hands and power blasted the ball back to him, but he couldnt take it and i got the point

"what was that?" everyone said, "i've never even seen that before" Fuji said suprised, "would that be called a power blast?" Horio said looking at Katsuo and Kachiro in shock "power blast, i like it" Eiji said looking at me, all i needed was 3 points and i was done, he served and i returned it, and got the point, he served again, and I returned it, but this time he managed to get to the ball and lobbed it, i looked up, jumped a little and returned it as a kick serve

"one more shot, try and get a point" i said with my racket on my shoulder "grrr ur too cocky" he said and served again, i stood, and hit it "no way!" "when did she learn that?" "interesting" Eiji, Fuji and Inui said, i returned his serve with Kunimitsu's drop shot, but it was slittly different, it was only 1 mm above the net and rolled only a little since there was hardly any room for it to roll "Game and Match to Seigaku 6 game to love"

* * *

**_.:Next Day:._**

"EIJI! were are u taking me?" "just hold on" Eiji earlyer came to my house and told me he had a suprise for me, now he has me on his back with sunglasses on that are so black i cant see anything (he didnt want Kanami to see were he was taking her) and he is taking me only god knows were

"are we there yet?" "Nami will u relax, were almost there" he said chuckling, he kept walking a little more and then stopped "okay u can look now" he said, i took off the sunglasses and looked around

"wow its so pretty... i wish we could sit some were without getting dirty" "look down" i looked down and we were standing on a blanket (the park Kanami is at is very pretty, lost of sakura trees and flowers and theres a crystal clear lake)

"u thought of everything didnt u" i said and sat down" "well kinda... gotchya" he said and started tickling me "Eiji hahahaha, no hahaha" i couldnt even talk, Eiji had got me good "*giggle* thats not fair!" i said and looked at him, he smiled at me and came close "Nami" that was the end of talking, Eiji locked his lips with mine, he bit my lower lip and i opened my mouth allowing his tounge in to explore, i did the same with him, i slipped my tongue into his mouth and began to explore, we stayed like that for a while, having our tongue war, but then he released my lips and looked at me

"Nami, i got this for u a while ago but didnt kno when to give it to u" he said pulling out a blue jewelry case "Eiji..." he opened the box and inside was a gold necklace with a gold locket shaped as a heart, and engraved on the locket was 'Eiji Nami' "open it" he said, i picked it up and opened the locket, inside were the pictures of me and him when we went to the firework festival

"wow, its so pretty Eiji" i said, and looked up at him, he had a big smile on his face, i smiled back and pecked him on the lips "can i put it on?" "yea its urs Nami" he said, i was trying to put it on but my hair kept getting in the way (oh i forgot to tell ya that Kanami wears her hair in ponytails only now) "let me help u", he crawled behind me, then kneeled and clipped the locket on

"thanks Eiji" i said and kneeled and hugged him "we finally get some alone time" he said and sat down, i sat down with my back facing the tree "yea i kno, i havent been able to hang out with u alot" "yea i kno... hey hows Tezuka? is his shoulder okay?" "no its still bad... i dont kno what he's going to do yet" i said "oh, well lets not talk about it then" he said and layed his head on my lap

Eiji closed his eyes and i looked up at the sky _'Eiji, im lucky to have someone like u in my life, ur the only one who can make me feel better when im down like this'_ i thought, i looked down at Eiji and smiled, he was sleeping and snoring lightly "i guess im that comfortable" i said and layed down making sure i didnt wake Eiji up

* * *

**_~~Momoshiro's P.O.V.~~_**

im on a date with An, lately shes been calling and asking to chill but i've been busy and wasnt able to, so now that im free today im taking her to the park so we can talk and catch up

"hey Momo, lets get some ice cream" "alright" i said and walked to the ice cream parlor, after we got our ice cream, we started walking threw the park, alot of ppl were playing basketball and tennis, and the little kids were playing on the playground

"hows the team going?" "its alright i guess" i said and looked down "whats wrong?" "well... im not a regular anymore" "ooh i get it" she said and licked her ice cream, we kept walking and talking and soon we were at the river

"its pretty around here, lets go sit down" An said, she started walking to a tree nearby and we saw something move "An hold up." if it was a bum, i didnt him to try anything on An, we walked closer to the tree to get a better look at what it was

"Kanami?, Eiji?", we looked down, Eiji's head was on Kanami's stomach laying on his side and Kanami hand her hands above her head with her leg up "hmm" Kanami stirred "um hey Kanami, having a good sleep" "sleep? Don't tell me i fell asleep again" she said and propped herself on her elbows

**_~~Kanami's P.O.V.~~_**

"Momo what are u doing here?" "i was just on a walk with An and then we saw u guys" "oh" I said and looked sown, Eiji was still laying down sleeping "Eiji, wake up" i said and shook him lightly "huh?" he said and sat up, his hair was a mess and his shirt was tilted to the right "what happened?" he said and fixed hair and shirt "we fell asleep in the park" i said and smiled, he brought his legs up to his chest and rested his arms around them (with his legs parted)

"whats up Momo, on a date?" Eiji said with a hehe-busted look "at least i didnt fall asleep on my date" he said and looked away blushing, i blushed and looked at An "hey whats up? hows Kippei?" "he's doing good, hows Kunimitsu?" "hes good" i said and looked at Eiji "we should get going now Eiji, its been 3 hrs since we left my house" "wow 3 hrs?, so its 7 already?" "yup, want to go eat" "YEA!" he said and jumped up "can i pick were we go?" "*sweatdrop* yea sure" i said and scratched my cheek

Eiji grabbed my hand and started running "ur welcome to come!" i yelled out at Momo and An, they started running after us, we got to the place were Eiji wanted to eat and i looked at him "here -.-'" i said "yeaa! he said and walked in "*sigh*, whats so special about this place?" i said to no one in particular

"alright Eiji, great place to eat" Momo said and ran in, knocking me down "are u okay?" "yea" i said and stood up "lets go in" i said to An, when we walked in, Eiji and Momo were already ordering so me and An sat down at a table "these boys and this burger shop... its driving me nuts already" i said, for the last week and a half, all of the boys on the tennis team have been comming here and of course i get dragged along

Ann giggles and looked at Momo "u like him?" "yea, he's cool" "no i mean u LIKE him" "ooh... haha i guess so" she said and smile, the boys came and sat down "Nami, u like this right?" he said and handed me a burger "u didnt have to get me anything, i would have got it" i said but he didnt hear me, he started stuffing his face with food, and so did Momo. "lets just eat Kanami" An said opening her burger (Momo got her one)

* * *

**_.:After Eating:._**

"wow that was great" Momo said rubbing his stomach "u guys ate like pigs" An said, i started lauphing, they looked at eachother and smiled "wanna play a little tennis to work off the food" Momo said and looked at me and An "sure, we'll play" "alrighty then, girls against boys" "thats not fair" An said, "no, its fine, lets play" i said, "anyone got there rackets with them?" An said "um... mines at home" "mine is too, and Eiji's is at my house" Eiji nodded at what i said "alright, lets go get our rackets then meet up at the tennis court

Everyone ran to their houses and then ran back to the court "okay lets get started" i said and pulled out my silver racket with red grip tape "alright" Momo said, everyone got on court "okay Nami, up or down?" "down" i said, Eiji spinned his racket "down" he said and pouted "u get first serve" "what? Kanami!" An said "no its fine" i said back to her

the game started 0-0 0-1 0-2 0-3 0-4 0-5 0-6 "that was fun" i said and lauphing, i was teasing Eiji with acrobatic moves and An was teasing Momo with pretending to smash "thats not fair!" "dont be a sore loser now Momo" An said, "its not fair" Eiji said, closed his eyes and put his head down

"aww poor baby, its okay, u'll lose better next time" i said and smiled "yea, yea, yea okay lets just go again" "actually Momo, im going to help u improve ur smash, u tilt ur body to much to the side, if u keep ur frame straight and pin point ur smash it should improve speed and power along with its accuracy" "wow how did u..?" "i was watching the way u guys played, u both need to work on some stuff"

"now lets get to practicing" i said, Momo smiled "what about me?" "when u jump sideways, twist ur body more and it should give u a longer reach, and also... when u do any sort of flip, get up as quickly as u can" i said to him "what do u mean?" "i'll show u, hit the ball over the net" Eiji hit the ball and i drove for it, then fliped backwards, landed on my feet and got ready for another ball "oohh okay i got ya, in other words get ready faster" "exactally" i said and smiled

"hey any tips for me?" An said from behind me "dont hold back to much, and u have to keep ur wrist straight" "okay" she said, everyone started hitting the way i taught them too "good, good, harder Eiji" i said hitting his ball back, now it was 3 on 1, and everyone got a chance to hit the ball (example, it went Eiji, Momo, An, Eiji, Momo, An)

"nope, again Momo" i said lobbing his smash "getting better, again" i said lobbing his ball again "keep it up, its getting alot better" i said and hit the ball to An, An hit it back, i hit it back to her "more An, keep ur wrist straight" i said, she hit it again, i hit the ball lightly and caught the ball "that was good, u all did good, now keep practicing it"

"Nami, how did u kno how to make our shots better?" "idk, i just did" i said, "um guys its getting late and my brother is calling, i'll see you guys later" An said and picked up her ringing phone "An wait i'll walk u home" Momo said and walked with her "time to go home Eiji" i said and grabbed my stuff, he grabbed his stuff and we both started walking

"did u have fun today?" "yea, thanks for taking me out" i said and smiled at him, "so are u going to be at practice tomarro?" "yea, and tomarro theres going to be new training" i said, "Inui got something?" "no i got something for everyone" i said and stopped, we were at my house

"alright well i will talk to you tomarro Nami" "okay, be careful, and call me when u get home so i kno ur okay" i said and hugged him, he hugged me back, he started tightening his grip on me and i grabbed the back of his shirt, Eiji smelled so good that i didnt want to let go, but it was time for him to get home

"good night Nami "nite Eiji" i said and turned around, he started walking down the street "Eiji wait" i said and ran to him, he turned around, opened his arms and caught me as I jumped up and kissed him "now u can go" i said and smiled. Eiji smiled back at me, pecked me on the lips and waved "ill call you"

* * *

Hello Everyone! I am so very sorry that i havent had time to update, but i am very dedicated to get this story finished!

Thank you to everyone who reads my story **_.:Acrobatic_ Player:.** R&R!

**_-AnimeLover723_**


	18. Ball Eightteen

_**Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 do not own The Prince of Tennis. However I do own my OC's**_

_**Anime: Prince of Tennis**_

_**Story by: AnimeLover723**_

* * *

Today Kunimitsu was going to play Ryoma, they played before, but that was to help Ryoma, this time it was to test how far he's come along "going to pull a Nami now i c" i said to my brother "what are u talking about?" "going to use your less dominant hand" i said and looked at him "hm good luck with that" i said and walked out of the court

there game started, Ryoma took the first game in a heartbeat... "wow my brother sucks with his right... and he talkes about my left" i said looking at him shanking my head, i kinda felt bad for him, but in the same way i felt embarrassed since he IS my brother

the game kept on, he was getting used to the hitting with his right hand, i could hear the guys talking about my brother trying to prove something or something along the lines of that "Tezuka is moving less and less, isnt that right Kanami" Fuji said i nodded my head "my brother is going to use the Zone, watch carefully" i said to everyone

they all turned their heads back to the game "that cant be! he hit it to the corner!" Taka said "look again" the ball went right back to Kunimitsu "the Tezuka zone? right handed" "hes mastered it" Momo and Fuji said, "show off" i said and put my hand on my hips, i knew he could do it, he was just rusty from not using his right in 2 years

"Echizen can u beat me?" "Echizen can u beat him?" me and Kunimitsu said at the same time, everyone looked at me then looked back at the game "hmm this is going to be a very interesting match" i said and focused hard on the game

Kunimitsu took the next game it was 1-1 "Ryoma used a twist serve!" a freshmen said "no matter how good captain Tezuka is, he cant return that serve" Momo said "u take him 2 lightly, look again" i said, Kunimitsu returned the ball as if it was nothing, "my brother... is stronger than he was before he started this match" i said

"hahahahahahaha" i started dying, from returning one of Ryomas shot kunimitsu strings broke. "Nami, its not funny, let me use ur racket" "hahahahahahahahahaha" i couldnt stop laughing, i was on my knees holding my sides and crying already, Kunimitsu walked over to my bag and grabbed my racket, everyone started chuckling because of my loud laughter and how crazy I looked while laughing

Kunimitsu walked back on the court and i started calming down by whiping away my laughing tears and focusing on the match again, it was good, both of them were giving it there all, but of course my brother won 6-4, but i knew he was happy, our little Ryoma was developing, and that is what Kunimitsu wants.

"good job brother" i said and walked with him, it was time to go home and spend some time together because tomarro, he was going to be leaving to Germany

* * *

_**.:Few days later:.**_

"Nami today we play Jyousei, how do u feel about that?" Eiji said sitting next to me on the bus "idk, okay i guess" I said looking out of the window, it was hard not having my brother here with me for the last few days, i mean, my whole life has always revolved around Kunimitsu, just as his whole life revolved around me. Ever since we were born, we were always together, or at least near eachother, but now... hes half way across the world

"Kanami, i want to say sorry for yesterday" Oishi said sitting in the seat in front of me

**_.:Flashback:._**

"i cant let the team down or Tezuka, i cant do it, i cant sit around and do nothing, Tezukas gone to Germany! i have to lead the team!" "OISHI!" i said, him and Ryuzaki were arguing about him not playing tomarro because of his wrist (he hurt it before the Hyotei match and that is why he wasnt able to play) "the burden of my brother is mine to carry! im still here, and its still my say so" i said and looked at him

he didnt say n e thing but looked at me with shock (and maybe fear too lol) "Kanami, what do u suggest?" Ryuzaki asked breaking the silence "let him play if he wants, but Oishi, if ur wrist starts hurting, i will personally pull u out of tomarros match"

**_.:End of flashback:._**

"its all right, u probably feel pressured because my brothers not here, but ur forgetting one thing" "i am?" "yea, im the one who has been pulling the strings since freshmen year, not our old captain Yamato and not Kunimitsu, me, so u dont have to worry about anything, just be urself and we'll be fine" i said and looked out of the window again "ur right, im sorry, when Tezuka left, i felt like everything was dumped on me" "oh.. i c how u feel now" "i didnt finish" he said and smiled at me

"i guess i felt that way because Tezukas a big guy, and has alot of power, but yesterday when u spoke to me the way u did, i remember why ur captain, u carry more power in seigaku then anyone ever will, and thats why everyone looks up to you and follows you" "he's right you kno" Momo said looking over the seat "im just here to help u guys improve and help get us to nationals" i said and rolled my eyes, "aheh hehe thats our captain" Oishi said and turned around, Momo turned around too and soon we got to our game

"okay guys play hard and win" Ryuzaki said, we were about to start our matches. "hey Sakuno, Tomoka come here" i said, "i want u to *whisper, whisper, whisper* okay?" "YEA!" they both said, they were wearing uniforms for cheering and since Taka wasnt playing, he was cheering as well "okay ready" i said, they shook there heads "lets go seigaku lets go *clap, clap*, lets go seigaku lets go *clap, clap*, lets go seigaku lets go *clap, clap*" the cheering started

"yea" i said and threw my fist in the air, everyone started cheering, even the regulars "okay now its time to play, lets go!" i said to everyone _'Kunimitsu, I wont let u down'_ "doubles 2 Momo and Inui, get it boys" i said and winked, Momo cheezed (smiled big time for those who dont kno what cheezen is) and blushed, and Inui smiled while blushing

they walked on the court "aww there cute" i said, Momo and Inui were playing some twin boys, but as the game was going on those cute little boys were turning out to be really annoying, but Inui and Momo shut them up when they started comming back... to bad Momo drank Inui's nasty drink, they would have won

"that sucks..." i said looking at Momo, he was dead on the bleacher "i question the coaches ability" the other coach said to Ryuzaki "u should worry about ur team, not our coach" i said and looked at her "oh are u the Kanami Tezuka i've heard so much about?" "thats right" i said, and jumped over the barrier, i sat down on the bench with coach, next to play was Eiji and Oishi "alright guys, do ur best, and Oishi" "uh yes?" "dont push urself, if i see ur hurt, ur out" i said and smiled, he smiled back and they walked on the court

they started playing but for some reason, Oishi wasnt himself, Jyousei grabbed the first game, Oishi came and sat next to me and Eiji sat on the other said of me "Oishi, whats the matter?" "what do u mean?" "i kno ur wrist dosent hurt alot like that yet, why are u playing so badly?" "captain!" "exactly" "huh?" "Oishi, stop thinking of my brother, and play ur regular game" "captain..." "dont think about n e thing else, only the game, as ur captain, im telling u, do not get careless" "*shock* *nods head* right!" he said and got up

the game continued and Oishi was playing much better, there was no hesitation n e more, and Eiji was inspired to play better as well, everything was going good, until i realized something, Oishi's wrist was red and was swollen, _'Oishi...'_ i thought, soon Jyousei only needed one more game to win, Oishi came to get a drink and Eiji sat down next to me

"Oishi, does it hurt?" "captain, i dont want to quit, i want to play, please dont take me out" he said looking at me, i looked at him with concern, "please captain" he said more desperately "hmm" i smiled at him and stood up "Oishi, i wont take u out, i kno what its like not wanting to forfeit, but, ur going to the hospital afterwards, i dont want u to turn out like me" i said and put my hand on his shoulder, "win this, dont make me regret my decision"

Oishi and Eiji when back on court and won there game "good job guys" i said and smiled, Kaidoh was up next and he won his game in a tie break and then it was Ryoma's turn and he won 6-4 "great job kiddo" i said, everyone walked over to the courts and bowed off

"hey, whos the captain here?" "i am" i said and stop in front a guy with brown hair and light purple eyes "u have a strong team, congratulations" "thank u" i said and shook his hand "i do have one question" "um okay" "whos singles 1?" "i am" "is ur name Kanami?" "yes it is" "i've heard much about u, i would have loved to play u today, well good luck with the nationals" he said and walked away

"Nami!" "what is it Eiji?" "he was flirting with u!" "no he wasnt" "yes he was!" he said looking at me with puppy dog eyes "Eiji, it was a captain to captain talk, nothing else relax "maybe u liked it thats why" he said with a hmph type look, i giggled and walked towards coach

"Tezuka-kun" i heard and looked to my left, Jyousei's captain called for me (mind u shes a young female with red hair and thinks shes the best coach alive) "how about u come to Jyousei, u can be made" "sorry lady, but im not someones experiment, and I am certainly not anyone's dog" i said, he cocked an eyebrow "what im trying to say is, experiments have an end, but me, im going all the way to the top, the sky is my limit" I said and pointed in the air, she looked at me and i walked away

* * *

End of chapter 18 - Ball 19 will be up soon R&R! =)

**_-AnimeLover723_**


	19. Ball Nineteen

_**Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 do not own The Prince of Tennis. However I do own my OC's**_

_**Anime: Prince of Tennis**_

_**Story by: AnimeLover723**_

* * *

"hey brother, i havent talked to u in almost a week" i said complaining "im sorry, i havent had the time, i called u 3 days ago" "yea i kno u called at 3 in the morning" "yea, i found that the time differance from here and there is ur 8 hrs ahead" "oh i c, is it okay if i call u when i want then?" "yea, the only time i wont pick up is when im with my doctor or im sleeping" "alright" i said "were are u i hear cars in the background, its only about to be 10am over there, u should be home" "today Oishi and Ryuzaki wanted to go bowling, and invited the whole team, although, the rest of the team doesnt kno that yet" i said giggling a bit "just be careful Nami, and tell the team, i said good job and tell them not to get careless" "alright, are u going to go to sleep now?" "yea its about to be 2 am here" "okay brother, u get a good night sleep" "alright, i will talk to u later" "okay, love you" "love you 2" he said and hung up (i say i love u to all of my family members before i hang up the phone, feel the love)

i arrived at the meeting place and looked around, everyone was already there "okay lets go" Ryuzaki said and walked in "alright these are the rulse" Inui annonced "u get a gutter, u get a shot of this" he said and held out a blue Inui drink "okay... ewww" i said with a sweatdrop

"if ur total score is lowed then a 200, u drink this whole pitcher but if ur total score is over 200, ur free from all Inui drinks" he finish "i just remembered i have somewhere to be" i said and turned "u can drink this before u leave" Inui said holding up a pitch of his drink "*sigh* never mind" i said

"where are the girls?" Kachiro said "there comming to?" Horio said "yea i invited them" "u always invite them" "sorry im late" Sakuno said walking in "were Tomoka?" Kachiro said "she has to watch her brothers so she isnt comming" she said and looked down

"alright, lets play then" i said, everyone had partners, and i was with Sakuno "u ready to play?" "um, Tezuka-san, i havent played in a long time" "me either, but lets do our best" i said she nodded and everyone started playing "yes, i did it!" she said, she got a strike "alright! hopefully i hit at least one pin" i said and rolled the ball "yes i did it! I got a stirke!"

the mini game kept going on and a few ppl were already dead (from the Inui Juice) "*chuckle* we wont lose" Ryuzaki said, her and Oishi put on some bowling gloves "arent u guys sneaky" i said, they were getting strikes left and right and now i knew why

"okay well time to show u what i got" i said, i went to my seat and pulled out gloves with no fingers "okay lets get started" i said "Nami u can play bowling?" "well Kunimitsu taught me when we were young.. while i was in gymnastics, he was doing bowling" i said (yes i LIKE to make things up, its my story)

"lets see if this works" i said and threw the ball, "STI-RIIIIKE" i said, Sakuno also put on some matching gloves "Sakuno u can bowl?" "well, grandma taught me" she said, the game kept on and soon even Ryuzaki and Oishi were out, me and Sakuno were in the lead, we finished our game and looked at our score

"we..." "but..." our score was 199, which means we have to drink the Inui drink "drink it up" Inui said, i grabbed the little glass and put it to my lips _'man this SUCKS!_' i thought, i let the liquid threw my lips and before it even started going down my esophagus, i passed out

**_~~No One's P.O.V.~~_**

(Kanami is passed out, so she cant tell the story, so now i will =)) "Tezuka-san?" Sakuno said, she shook Kanami's body a little, but she didnt move "here u go Sakuno" Inui said and handed her the glass, she drank a tiny sip and fell to her knees, then she passed out, Momo and Ryoma had also drank the tiny glasses and passes out in the bowling ally, but Kachiro and Katsuo got stuck drinking a pitcher and Inui had the pleasure of watching his entire team pass out "is it really that bad?" Inui took a sip of a tiny glass

His face went pale and his body went stiff, "excuse me sir, is everything okay?" a man that worked in the bowling ally said but his question was never answered, Inui himself passed out. The ma looked around at everyone and scratched him head "well this is odd"

_**~~Kanami's P.O.V.~~**_

"oo my head" i said getting up, i couldnt see much, my vision was blurry and my head ached really bad, i laid my head back where it was and moved my arms around _'am i on the floor?... but i have a rug in my room'_ i thought touching the cold marble floor

_'oh yea that's right, i drank that sour Inui juice'_ i thought, i propped myself up on my knees and arms and tried to get up "oh man now my stomach h-UHUH" i puked on the floor.. "oh thats so GROSS!" i said and stood up, everyone was laying around still laying around knocked out "ew.. at least no one saw that"

* * *

_**.:Few Days Later:.**_

"Nami, lets go on out tomarro" "okay" i said, practice just finished and we just finished changing "i wonder what they do on a date" Momo said "why does it matter?" "Echizen arent u the least bit curious?" "nope" "i am, i want to kno what they do" Fuji said joining the conversation, "its there business" Kaidoh said and walked away "they are going out" Taka said with his hands behind his head "yes but we never actually seen them on a date before" Inui said "lets spy on them tomarro!" Momo said smirking like a playa

"u dont have n e thing better to do, do u Momo" Oishi piped in from behind "nope" "alright, lets all meet around Kanami's house tomarro at 6" "u dont kno what time there going out " "Kanami said at 6!" Momo said to Oishi "alright, we can meet at the corner so they dont see us" Fuji said, everyone left and waited for tomarro (mind u that Kanami and Eiji kno of nothing there saying)

Tomarro (wow tomarro came fast lol)

"Nami" "yea" "lets go" "wait!, i want to look NICE! we ARE going to a restaurant" i said, Eiji had on some baggie cream pants and a navy blue long sleeved shirt, i wore my hair down and I had on a royal blue blouse with some jeans,"okay im done" i said

we walked outside and started walking to the restaurant "wow this is nice Eiji" I said looking around "yea it is", me and Eiji walked over to the girl behind the post (hostess) "hello, name?" "Kikumaru" Eiji said, she smiled at Eiji and stared at him, i looked at her with a what-the-filp-u-looken-at type look and she rolled her eyes and guided me and Eiji to our seat "i dont like her" "why? she didnt do anything" "right, and drooling all over u is okay?" (oh yea, Kanami and Eiji are in a booth, i dont like tables) i said and crossed my arms, Eiji started lauphing and picked up the menu "i dont find it funny" i said and looked at the menu

"Eiji... this is in another launguage..." "its in spanish, this is a spanish restaurant called _**'De La Noche'**_ (of the night) "um okay.. whats p..per.. pernil?" "meat" "what type?" "um... idk, ask the waiter when she comes" he said, "Nami do u kno what 'Carne' is?" "ur asken the wrong person" "... im getting what i usually get here when im with my parents" he said and closed his menu "and whats that?" "pernil with arroz blanco with beans on the side" (arroz blanco con habichuelas or white rice with beans on the side lol)

"i dont like beans" "then dont eat them" he said and put his elbows on the table with his head on top of his hands, he started staring at me "i'll get what u get" i said not knowing what the heck anything was, im used to japanese food not spanish... i didnt even kno there was a spanish restaurant in japan"

i looked at Eiji and smiled, he smiled back and the waitress came "hello, can i take ur order", me and Eiji looked to the side and there was a waitress, she was pretty tall and had REALLY short black hair "um... Eiji?" he ordered our food and we watched as the waitress walked off "that is one ugly girl" i said "Nami" "im sorry but wow..." i said and put my hand on my forehead

"oh Eiji, i went shopping with my mom yesterday and i got this" i said and pulled out a small pouch (its a furry silky soft pouch), i tossed it to him "what is it?" "look inside" i said he slide out what was in the pouch and looked at me "WOW this is nice!" Eiji said with sparkling eyes, it was a name bracelet and engraved was 'Nami Eiji'

"u got me a locket and now u got a bracelet" "u didnt have to do that Nami" "i kno, but i wanted to" "here u are" another waitress said, this waitress has short brown hair and blue eyes "thank u..." i said and looked at her, she smiled and left "Eiji ca-" "hello, may i get u a drink?" "um pepsi?" i said looking at Eiji with a what-the-heck type look "same..." he said and looked at the lady, she was bulky and looked like a man with spiky hair "okay i'll be right with u" she said, she even sounded like a man...

* * *

Thats the end of Ball Nineteen! Wow next chapter is chapter 20! I cant believe that ive gotten this far.. i feel somewhat accomplished! R&R =)

**_-AnimeLover723_**


	20. Ball Twenty

_**Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 do not own The Prince of Tennis. However I do own my OC's**_

_**Anime: Prince of Tennis**_

_**Story by: AnimeLover723**_

* * *

"wow what a mean beast" i said watching the woman walk away, i was kinda disturbed by her extremely hairy legs "now that just nasty, Nami, u shave right?" "EIJI! i am NOT a man, yes i shave!" i kinda sorted screamed at him "okay good, i dont want a hairy girlfriend" he said and stuffed food in his mouth "this is SOOO good!" he said with a mouth full of rice "uuhhh *sweatdrop*" _'this is my boyfriend... a pig...'_ i thought and started eating

"here are ur pepsis" the waitress with extremely short black hair said, "thank u" i said and took a sip of my drink "so are u on a date today with ur boyfriend?" she said still standing in front of our booth "yea" i said and looked at Eiji, he was still eating like a cow, "ok well i'll be back if u need n e thing" she said and walked away

**_~~Momo's P.O.V.~~_**

"okay whos next?" "me" Fuji said, me, Fuji and Oishi were dressed up as waiters and Inui and Ryoma were at the post taking care of customers "we should ask them embarrassing questions to see what they say" i said and snickered, i want to have fun today, i mean it is the captain we're talking about here, shes not an ordinary person "okay i'll go" Fuji said and got up, he walked to the table and started asking questions

"so how is everything?" "fine?" "thats good, u kno, we have condoms in the back if u need any" "c-c-condoms? what the heck do i need that for?" Eiji said with his eyes wide open "safe sex of course, do u kno that 70% of teens get pregnant around the ages of 14-19" "um... we um..." Kanami was looking at Fuji with a speechless look, his mouth was wide open but nothing came out "haha go Fuji, keep it up" i said, Oishi was laughing to himself and Inui and Ryoma (he was blushing) where staring with alot of interest

"okay well, i'll let u continue ur meal now" Fuji said and walked back over to us "haha nice job Fuji" "it was fun seeing their faces" he said "okay my turn" i said and walked over to them, "hey i heard from ur other waitress that u ordered these" i said and pulled out a pack of condoms "Eiji!" Kanami complained and looked from me to him "no! we didnt!" he said blushing a little, both of them seems to be extremely embarrassed

"oh im so sorry, but would u like to keep them anyways?" "NO!" they said at the same time "aww embarrassed are we, there's no need to be, if fact, safe sex is the best sex, i'll just leave these here in case u change ur mind" i said and walked off, as soon as i turned the corner I started to laugh, Oishi, Inui, Ryoma and Fuji were all crying from lauphing so hard

"o man that is funny, but where did u get those condoms from?" "my dad gives me them just in case, but I am not ready for all that" i said and shrugged my shoulders

we peeked around the corner and saw that Kanami and Eiji finished there food, a waitress went up to them and gave them there check, "if u need n e thing else mr Kikumaru, i'll be waiting right over there" she said twirling her hair, she winked at him and giggled "eeeuuu this is about to get good, Kanami must be really mad now" Fuji said, "excuse me but i can see u and this my boyfriend, so why dont u walk ur wanna be good looken self over to were u belong" Kanami said and gave the waitress a dirty look "ooo came at her" i said and put my fist in front of my mouth

"excuse me? wanna be good looken, hunny i am good looken, have u seen this body" the waitress said back to Kanami "okay um... here the money for the check and ur tip" Eiji said not wanting Kanami to get even more angry "have u looked in a mirror lately?" Kanami said standing up "actually yes, and i must say im hott" "what mirror u looken into? it must make all ugly girl look pretty" she said putting one hand on her hip

"this is going to be bad" Ryoma said watching "Nami ahuh huh, lets just go" "alright, lets go Eiji, i dont have time for this cheap shit n e ways" "im kicking ur ass out of this restaurant" "and as a black belt in judo *fighting stance* i'll just kick ur ass" Kanami said "wwwoooooowwww Kanami is pissed" Fuji said "this is the most interesting date i've ever seen" Oishi said, Inui nodded "is this how all dates go?" Ryoma asked, no one answered, instead we watched as the waitress took off her apron

"ur just a cocky little girl" "and ur just and idiot" Kanami said back to her "Nami! Nami! no dont!" Eiji tried, but Kanami ignored him, the waitress put her fist up, and was about to hit Kanami "i've never seen captain fight before" Taka (who was in the back in the kitchen making sushi) said coming up behind us "OI! Nami, lets go" Eiji said getting in front of Kanami (he was serious) he grabbed her hand and walked her away from the waitress

"u aint getten off that easy" the waitress said and grabbed Kanami's long hair "get off of me!" Kanami said and punched the girl in her face, the waitress fell back and was bleeding from her nose "NAMI!" Eiji said and picked Kanami up and threw her over the shoulders "im sorry" Eiji said and walked out of the door "daaaang Kanami got her good" Fuji said chuckling "heck yea, u seen the way she fell on her ass" i said and started laughing

"dates give headaches" Ryoma said, "i agree, with u Ryoma" Taka said "my dates never went like that" Inui said "or mine" Oishi said "but it would be interesting to have 2 girls fighting over u" i said and smiled "yea i agree with u" Fuji said, we all put out normal cloths on and left, Eiji and Kanami went back to her house and after we saw them go in, we all went home, everyone was tired, we all had a long day of spying but we sure did have fun

* * *

R&R =)

_**-AnimeLover723**_


	21. Ball TwentyOne

**_Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 do not own The Prince of Tennis. However I do own my OC's_**

**_Anime: Prince of Tennis_**

**_Story by: AnimeLover723_**

* * *

**_~~Kanami's P.O.V.~~_**

"Nami!" Eiji said and started squeezing the living day light out of me, "Eiji... cant... breath" i said, "i missed u" he said letting me go "i can tell" i said and rubbed my sides, "arent u happy, we play Rokkaku today!" "actually... im not going to be playing in todays matches" i said to Eiji and looked down, "why not?" "because.. im going to Germany.. for a week, to see Kunimitsu..." "WHHHAAAATTTT? Nami why didnt u tell me when u first found out u were leaving?" "i didnt want u to worry about me, and i wanted u to focus on the game today" "MY GIRLFRIEND is going HALF WAY ACROSS THE WORLD! how am i not going to worry?" he said and furiously rubbed his head

"Eiji, im sorry" i said and grabbed his face, "u helped me out alot with my depression, but its just too hard not being with Kunimitau, i mean, i talk to him on the phone, but i just need to see him for a little while" i said, his dark blue eyes pierced threw mine

"*sigh* i kno... but im going to miss u... alot" he said and looked down, i hugged him and let him rest his head on my shoulder (his face was being burried into my shoulder) "dont worry, i'll be back in a week" i said, he nodded but didnt look up, "Eiji, i need u to promise me something" i said, he lifted his head off my shoulder and looked at me "okay, what is it?" "win ur match, and make sure seigaku wins todays match" i said, and slightly smiled, he just nodded

"Nami, i want u to call me when u get there" he said still looking upset "ok i promise" "when do u leave?" he said, (we had just gotten out of skool and sat near the courts so that no one bothered us) "i have to go home, get my stuff, then go to the airport" "oh... so this is the last time i'll see you till next week sometime" "yea-" i was cut off

Eiji grabbed my body and pulled my body to him, there was no room in between us, i could feel Eijis whole body pressed against mine (he was holding me really tight too) his lip connected with mine and he started searching my mouth, his kiss was so passionate, powerful and over whelming, that i couldnt even think any more. Out of all of those time that me and Eiji have shared intimate moments, this one, was by far, the best one yet "*breath hard* Eiji" i said in a low voice "i love u Nami" he said and hugged me, he grabbed my shoulders and held me tight in his arms and held me tight to his body

i could feel his warmth and his heart beating against my chest, i could tell he didnt want me to go, and if i could, i would take him with me to Germany, but i cant take him with me… I need him to stay here with the team... and i need to see my brother... "i love u too Eiji" i said and hugged him back

* * *

_'i'll be there soon Kunimitsu'_ i thought, i walked through the airport, "flight 32 to Germany" i heard the PA lady said, i walked over to the gate, handed the man my ticket, walked on the plane and sat in my seat

"excuse me miss, is anyone sitting here?" "um no" i said and smiled at the guy. He was tall, long black curly hair, brown doe eyes and a really deep voice. he smiled back and sat down next to me "my name is Tomaru Yamazu" "im Kanami Tezuka" i said and shook his hand "are u the infamous Kanami, the one that is competing in the boys division?" "yea that me..." i said kinda confused at how he knew my information

"im sorry, but anyone who plays tennis knows who u are" "they do?" "yea, ur well known around Japan" "wow, i didnt kno that" i said and looked down, the plane started picking up and soon we were on our way to Germany "excuse me" "huh?" i said and looked over to my right, there stood the same girl from the restaurant "what do u want?" "i want u to move, ur next to my boyfriend" "im sorry, ur boyfriend sat next to me" "idc move" "how bout no" i said and looked out of the window "u little-" "Maya, stop, we dont go out and ur embarrassing me..." Tomaru said to the girl now known as Maya "but Tomaru-" "no buts, just sit down" he said nicely (no! he wasnt mean at all to Maya, he was blushing and getting embarrassed, thats why he wanted her to stop)

"okay" she said and gave me and evil glare "sorry about that" "its okay, we've met before" "oh so ur the one that hit her am i right?" "how did u kno that *blush*" "because i saw u hit her" he said, i looked down at the floor and was still blushing "im sorry" "not its okay, shes my sisters bestfriend, thats why she came with me" "oh i see" i said and smiled, the rest of the flight was really quiet, no one talked, everyone was either sleeping, reading a book or listening to music

"WOW!" i said, we were in Germany! it was so pretty, the building were way different then home and everything looked like glassy tiles "its beautiful isnt it?" Tomaru said behind me looking out of the window, i shook my head, the plane started landing and we got off the plane "i wonder were my brother is..." i said, walking to go get my luggage

"no... no... yes!" i said finding my red bag "alright time to- *gasp*" i dropped my bag, "KUNIMITSU!" i shouted and ran over to him, jumping on him and giving him a hug, he put one arm around me and hugged me back "how are u brother?" "im fine, lets go to my room" he said and picked up my back, "alright"

**_.:his room:._**

"this is where u stay?" i said "yea" he said and opened the door, the place was cute, i walked in and sat my stuff in the corner, i walked over to the bed and laid down, it was a good sized bed, same size as the ones we have at home

"hows the team?" "they're doing good, they should have finished there matched by now-Oh that reminds me i have to call Eiji" i said and whipped out my phone, "Eiji?... yea im here in germany... um yea Kunimitsu right here... u guys win?... good, i would have killed u if u guys lost... alright, well i'll talk to u later... ok i love you 2... alright" i said and hung up the phone "now that that's done, i want u to come with me" he said and opened the door

we walked out and headed downstairs, we walked out of the rehabilitation center and went... somewhere... there was alot of stores and alot of places to shop "since ur here, were going to go shopping" "for?..." "whatever u want" "really?" "sure" Kunimitsu said, i smiled and hugged him "jewelry?" "if thats what u want" he said and started walking into a jewelry department store

i looked around and found alot of nice jewelry, but none that i wanted "*Sigh*" "what wrong?" "idk, i cant find anything i want..." "so this isnt what u want" Kunimitsu said and pulled out a box out of his pocket "Kunimitsu?" "i was going to give u this when i got home, but u came here instead" he said and but the box in my hand, i looked at him and smiled, i opened the box and inside was a beautiful ring with 7 diamonds a 'K' made out of rubys on it (use imagination lol)

"wow, this is pretty" i said looking at it, i pit it on and showed it to him, he nodded and looked around "u dont like anything?" "i think im good now" i said and gave him a tight hug "ok Nami, i cant breath to good" i let go and looked up at him, he looked down at me and turned around, "are u tired?" "yea" "lets go, its time for sleep" he said

we walked back to where he was staying and went to his room, we both changed into some pj's and hopped into his bed "Kunimitsu" "hmm?" "are u mad?" "about?" "me coming?" "i was in the beginning, but now that ur here, im glad 2 c u" he said "good nite Nami" he said and turned his back to me, i smiled and turned on my other side "nite Kunimitsu" I said and closed my eyes _'im happy to see u to Kunimitsu hehe... poor Eiji.. im already starting to miss him'_ was the last thought that came to mind before i fell into a world of dreams

* * *

R&R - i love Reviews - they help me underdstand how my readers are feeling (GOOD or BAD) ^_^

**_-AnimeLover723_**


	22. Ball TwentyTwo

_**Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 do not own The Prince of Tennis. However I do own my OC's**_

_**Anime: Prince of Tennis**_

_**Story by: AnimeLover723**_

* * *

"Nami" "ZzZzZzZzZz" "Nami!" "..." "*sigh* u did this to urself" *SPLASH* "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" "good ur wake, get dressed" "U JERK Y'D U DO THAT?" Kunimitsu had thrown me into the bathtub with ice cold water in it, my hair was now soaking wet, and im as cold as an ice cube "i called ur name, u didnt want to wake up" "KUNIMITSU!" i said pissed off and threw a punch at him, he bloked it, i threw another one and he dodged it

"stop it Nami" "i'll get u one day" i said and went into the bathroom to take a shower and change _'ooww that hurt'_ Kunimitsu thought _'her punches are getting harder'_ he smiled (Kanami cant see him) "hurry up Nami!" "yea, yea i'll be done in a little while" i said wrapping my hair in a towel

**_.:later:._**

"okay im done" "lets go, im late" "okay well lets go" i said and opened the door, Kunimitsu locked the door and walked down the hall, we walked down the stairs and a lady was looking at him with fire in her eyes "ur late" "yes i know, im sorry" "lets just get started" the lady said, we followed her and we were soon in a big room filled with all types of exercise machines

"excuse me, but u cant come in here" the lady said blocking the door "wanna bet?" i took a few steps back, ran and flipped over her "Nami..." Kunimitsu said and put a hand to his forehead "she made me do it!" i said with a im-innocent type look on my face "lets just get started" he said, time went on and i saw the lady train Kunimitsu, she played with him and everything _'wow, i hope he can come home soon' _ i thought, i smiled at him, he looked like he was having fun

**_.:3 days later:._**

"man i got to leave in 3 days..." i said, me and Kunimitsu are at the art gallery, there are so many nice pictures and sculptures in here, "wow this is nice" i said looking at a painting, it had alot of different colors in it, but it all formed a rose "yes it is" he said, we kept going around the art gallery pointing and casually talking about the different objects that we kept seeing

"come on Nami" Kunimitsu said, we went to the park, they had a mini festival going on, me and Kunimitsu went on rides, played games and watched a small show that was going on "wow that was fun" i said laughing, Kunimitsu looked down at me and smiled "Nami, watch-" *BAM* "-out" Kunimitsu finished "oww, im sorry" i said, i bumped into someone... "its okay... oh hi Kanami" "huh? *look at person* oh hi Tomaru" "ho ware u?" "im doing good, and u?" "im doing good" he said and looked at Kunimitsu

"Tezuka am i right?" Kunimitsu nodded, "hi my name is Tomaru Yamazu, i've seen some of ur sisters games, she's amazing", he looked at me and smiled "how is ur arm doing anyway?" "i should be back to Japan soon" Kunimitsu said, "thats good, i hope we meet again sometime" he said and waved off "who was that?" "some guy i met on the plane" "I dont like the way he looked at u" "*sweatdrop* u dont like the way any guy looks at me..." i said -.-'

_**.:2 days later:.**_

"i dont want to go tomarro!" "u have to" "how about i stay with u?" "u cant do that, u have skool" "i can... *mumbles*" i started mumbling to myself "Nami...? ur not listening are u?" "oh *hits fist in hand* i can be a stow away and never be found, but then come back and stay with u!" "Nami" Kunimitsu said and grabbed my shoulders "u have to go back, i need u to take care of the team" i looked down "i kno... but im going to miss u again" "i will miss u too, but theres someone thats missing u right now" i looked at Kunimitsu, he was right... i havent seen or talked to Eiji since the first day i got here... and i miss him alot! "ur right, i'll go back" i said and sat on the bed, my stuff was already packed and i was ready to go home, when i go back, im going to make the practice the hardest one yet!

* * *

"wow that was fast" i said, i was in Japan already! i walked off the plane and walked over to the luggages and started looking for my bag. About 20 minute later, my bag came off the plane and I picked it up

i started walking to the exit and saw the whole team standing there "CAPTAIN!" they all screamed and ran over to me "hey guys! i miss u all" i said and smiled, i looked around, "were's Eiji?" "um..." "u might want to come with us" Taka and Oishi said, i gave then a what-the-heck-u-talken-bout type of look and followed them, we ended up at the hospital "why are we here?" i said and looked at Fuji "just come with us" Oishi said again

we walked into the hospital, walked up to the 5th floor and went into a room "whats going on?" i said getting aggravated, no one was in the room and everyone was standing around looking at me, a nurse came by and looked at us, "please be patient" she said and walked away, "wha-?" i said confused, i sat on the bed and looked at everyone "tell me what happened now!" i said angry

"okay... well..." "u see" Momo and Ryoma said "WHAT?" "i broke 2 fingers yesterday" Eiji said comming threw the door with a cast on his left hand "EIJI!" i said and ran to him, "are u okay?" i said and hugged him, he grabbed me hard and pulled me as close and as hard as he could to his body (he only got 1 arm lol) "i missed u too" he said and started rubbing hes face in my hair, i started giggling "Eiji" i said and looked up at him, he has a huge smile on his face (like when a kid gets a new toy when they really want it)

"i missed u alot!" he said and licked my cheek "EEEWWWW!" i said and whipped my face, he started laughing hard (as well as everyone else), i looked at him with a disgusted face, "sorry, Oishi dared me" he said and kissed my forehead, i looked at Oishi and gave him a death glare "uh heh heh" he said with a huge sweatdrop "so how is the team doing?" "were doing good i guess, we just came back from being at camp" "camp?" "yea we all left and went to camp to buff up" Momo said and showed him muscles

"*sweatdrop* wow, this is interesting" i said and turned around "Kawamura, was the camp n e good?" "yea it was, we all got stronger" "okay, now i believe u" i said and smiled at Momo "u thought i was lien?" "well, i see no difference but if Taka said so, then i believe u" "thats not nice" Momo said and pouted "suck it up" i said, everyone started leaving and soon i was home

i had already told the team that tomarro we were going to have a good practice, now all that was left was to make the schedule *click, click, click* "hello?" "hey Inui, what should we plan for the guys tomarro?" (muahaha i know im evil)

* * *

"WHAT! NO!" "u have to" "but!" "as a team" "yes" "but skool?" "u'll be fine" "aww man" i said and put my head on the desk, Ryuzaki just told me that i have to go back to Germany with the team to see my brother, i mean it is nice to see him again, but i have to catch up in all of my classes! man this is gunna blow later when i have to make up all the work.. "it will be fine Kanami" she said and spun around in her chair "ur smart, u will catch up easily" i grunted and keeped my head on the table, this blows!

"Eiji, lets hang out today" "sure what do u want to do?" "um idc" i said, i havent seen Eiji in a long time and i really wanted to hang out with him today, "wanna go to my house for a while?" "yea i havent seen everyone in such a long time" i said, we started walking to his house "im glad ur back" "me, 2" i said and looked up at him, he looked down at me, i looked at his arm, (its in a sling)

"hey its okay, now that ur back, everythings fine" he said and smiled at me, i smiled back at him *BAM* "hey watch were ur going!" i said and looked at the person standing in front of me "sorry... Kanami Tezuka?" "yea? who are u?" "my name is Takuto Nakamura" "um okay?" "im the person hosting the America vs Japan competition" "i dnt kno what that is sir, but im sure it will be something to talk about with someone" i said and walked by him

"Ms Tezuka" was the last thing i heard, "that was weird" "yea i kno" i said as me and Eiji walked into his house, as soon as i walked in, everyone came and jumped/grabbed/squeezed/hugged me "we missed u so much" "i missed all of u 2" i said, its nice to have so many ppl love u

* * *

Back to Germany! whooot! whos excited? (AnimeLover723 is!) lol stay tuned for the next time on Acrobatic Player (in my annoncer voice)

**_-AnimeLover723_**


	23. Ball TwentyThree

_**Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 do not own The Prince of Tennis. However I do own my OC's**_

_**Anime: Prince of Tennis**_

_**Story by: AnimeLover723**_

* * *

"aww man" i said looking at the piles of paper i brought with me on the plane, it was all the make up work i had to do "get to work Nami, u have alot to do" Eiji said with a big smile on his face "shut up" i grumbled

_**.:Few Hours Later:.**_

"Nami... Nami..." "huh?" "wake up, we're here" i bolted up, "how long was i asleep?" "umm... the whole ride?" "aww man" i said and looked down, i barley got any work done "lets go Nami" Eiji said and walked off the plane, we started walking and i was still trying to do my work, as soon as we got to Kunimitsu's room i sat on his desk and kept doing my work, everyone else left to go see the sights _'okay 20 more papers to go!' _ i thought picking up the next work sheet...

_**.:1 Hour Later:.**_

_'18 more papers to go..._' yea this paper work was hard... and i still didnt start on my notes... hrs passed and soon i was almost done, i only had 2 worksheets and notes left to do _'man im hungry'_ i thought and got up, i walked down the stairs and left to the street, i walked down to the small ramen shop and ate,

after i ate i started walking back to the hotel _'that was goo-_'"hey!" i said, some red head lady bumped into me "watch were ur goiing little girl" "what did u say?" "do u have a problem?" "what?" "lets play a tennis game then" she said "are u nuts?" "no im drunk now take the racket and lets play" she said and walked onto the nearby court

"lady im not playing u" "u scared?" "*eyesbrow twich* lets play" i said, me and the red head lady started playing, for being drunk she didnt play to bad, "listen im sorry but i got work to do" i said and tried to hurry the game along, but she kept hitting the balls back

_'this lady'_ i thought getting serious, i scored the point "why r u trying so hard?" "im not about to lose" i said and served the ball, "i'll never give up" "but ur running around ,like crazy" "whats the point in playing tennis, if u kno u'll beat everyone" i said and won the last point "ur really good, i havent had a match this good in a long time" "whats ur name?" "Kanami, u?" "Hanna" "maybe we'll meet again someday" i said and left _'hmm that was a really good game..'_ "OH NOO! MY SCHOOL WORK!

_**.:Few Weeks Later:.**_

"were having a..." _'man im tired'_ i thought leaning against the pole, Ryuzaki was talking about some type of tournament or another "KANAMI!" "yea?" "are u listening?" "yes" "good, u'll be participating as well" "in?" "in what i was just talking about" "oohh okay, yea that'll be cool" "good" _'what am i participating in?_' i thought, _'oh well, cant be that bad'_

as soon as everyone was ready, we all got on a bus and started going somewhere, "Nami arent u exited?" "sure" i said looking at Eiji who was extremely hyper at the moment, the bus stopped and we got off the bus, "here we are" "where are we?" "we're at the invitational" "what the heck is that?" "the tournament everyone is competing in to see who will make the team to play against america" "say what?" i said confused "Kanami, were u listening at all to what i was saying earlyer?" "nope" i said and looked around

Everyone was there _'this should be interesting'_ i thought as everyone lined up with their schools, after all the instructions, everyone was given uniforms and everyone changed "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" "what wrong Kanami?" "this... i want shorts!" i said, they had me wearing the same style clothing as the boys except i had a mini skirt on! (booty shorts underneath)

"i like that look on u Na-" *BAM* I threw a book at Eiji's head "shorts please" "im sorry but this is what u will wear" Hanamura said "this is really stupid" "now now Kanami, ur in my group and u will wear it" Ryuzaki said "this still blows" i said and walked out of my room, (me and An are sharing a room) "good luck Kanami" "thanks" i said closing the door

* * *

"sooo what to do, what to do" i said to myself, i have no idea on what to do, ppl keep asken me to help then with their tennis but i dnt want to, so now im roaming around "Nami" "oh hey Eiji" "what r u doing?" "nothen... bored, what r u doing?" "looking for u, i want u to come with me" "sure" i said and followed Eiji "were we going?" "just follow me" "EiJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" i screamed at the top of my lungs, Eiji grabbed my and through me onto this cart with wheels "haha now now Nami, be good and dnt move to much or u'll fall" he said on the back end steering us "where are we GOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" i screamed in horror as we started going down a flight of stairs (mind u Kanami is on her back laying down on the cart with her head facing the diraction of the stairs)

Eiji laughed screaming "yea!" down the stairs, once we were in the hallway Eiji stopped the cart "Nami u okay?" ". (swirly eyes) yea suure" i said and didnt move "wow rough sex in the hallway" "MOMOSHIRO NOTHEN LIKE THAT!" me and Eiji screamed at the same time "uh heh heh" he said with a sweat drop "come on its late" i said finally getting off the cart, my legs were wobbly and i couldnt stand up straight, so i used the wall as support and walked back to my room.

"Hey Kanami u okay?" "yea i am now" i said back to An who was sitting on her bed "lets get some sleep, long day tomarro" i said and walked into the bathroom

_**.:Few Days Later:.**_

"RYUZAKI!" i said rushing into her room "are u okay?" "i will be fine Kanami, dont worry about me" she said, Ryuzaki is in the hospital, for the last 2 weeks shes been pushing herself alot, "but the team?" "just do ur best" she said, i nodded and walked out of the room, i started walking around the place and found everything so plain, like nothing mattered n e more

"well Ryuzaki would be upset if i didnt practice" i said to myself, i walked through the 2 doors that led to the practice area and looked at everyone, everyone was talking, joking and doing nothing, its been like this since Ryuzaki went to the hospital, Oishi tried to make them practice but no one listens to him so that didnt work out so great _'time to practice'_ i thought taking off my jacket (she has a tight mini skirt and a tight shirt on)

i started jogging around the court, i could hear everyone talking and i could feel everyone looking at me, i looked over and almost everyone was running behind me trying to catch up, i started my second lap and kids from the other groups started following along, soon everyone was following, i started running faster, and everyone followed

"whats happened?" Hanamura said to Sakaki (the other 2 coaches) "its seems that Kanami Tezuka has inspired the 3 teams to practice" "how did she do that i wonder" "i guess we can say its because her name is Kanami Tezuka" Sakaki said and shrugged his shoulders

* * *

"so Kanami are u going to be our new coach?" Kirihara said "um i cant be a coach and a participant" "but ur the only one n e one will listen to" Kajimoto said looking down at me "um well..." i said and looked off to the side "i am the new coach" i turned around and there stood my brother "man, u've been at Germany for a while now but i feel like u never left" i said and hugged him

"okay everyone, here is what everyone will be playing in" Sakaki said holding out the order form "in singles 1 there will be Kanami Tezuka... where is she" Hanamura said looking around "where is she?" everyone said looking around "there she is" Kirihara said pointing at the crowd "Kanami! ur playing get down here!" "actually" i said and leaned over the railing "im not participating"

"what?", i rolled my eyes and jumped down "im not playing, in sigles 1, there is another person im playing after the matches are over" "what? no u have to play" "no, Ryoma will take my spot, besides that Kevin kid wants to play him" i said with a smile, everyone sighed "very well then, do ur best after the matches have finished, we will be watching" "yup" i said and walked over to my brother "ur not facing-" "yup" was the last thing i said before the matches started

_'man im hungry'_ i thought and walked into the building, "hey Kanami" "oh hey Sakuno" "why arent u watching the game?" "im hungry" "oh i see" "wanna join me?" "sure" she said, we walked down the street to this place where they made really good food, "Sakuno have u told Ryoma how u feel?" "no..." "why not?" "well... i dnt think he likes me very much" "i think he does" i said "really?" "yea, talk to him, ask him to go with u somewhere" "like on a date?" "yup" "i cant do that" "just try" i said and smiled, she smiled back, we ate our food and sat there talking

"um Kanami what time do u have to be back by?" "5:00, y?" "its 5:13" "AAAAHHHH!" i screamed and ran back to the arena, Sakuno followed and ran with me to my room "hurry i need to find my skirt and my shirt" "heres the shirt, wheres the skirt?" she said looking around "i dnt- HERE IT IS!" i said, grabbed my shirt from Sakuno and ran into the bathroom, i changed and ran out of my room, Sakuno again was behind me

"Kanami, are u going to make it" "i hope so" i said and turned the corner, everyone was sitting down "just on time" Kunimitsu said and pushed me toward the entrance "now match between Kanami Tezuka from Japan and Takuto Nakamura" the announcer said _'that name sounds familiar'_ i thought walking on the court "nice to see u again Ms Tezuka" "ITS U!" i said pointing "glad u remember me" "but how am i? and ur? and im?" "im only a year older then u, my dad let me run this program this year, lets have a fun match" "um? yea" i said and turned around

_'what the heck is going on?_' i thought getting ready to receive the ball, it came down and hit the floor, i ran to it, but it went to other direction _'hey he's not bad'_ i thought and flipped sideways and hit the ball back, he ran for the ball and hit it back, it hit the floor and bounce the other way again, i hit it back and made it bounce up to his face giving me the first point "heh this is gunna be fun"

* * *

R&R!

**_-AnimeLover723_**


	24. Ball TwentyFour

_**Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 do not own The Prince of Tennis. However I do own my OC's**_

_**Anime: Prince of Tennis**_

_**Story by: AnimeLover723**_

* * *

'*GASP, GASP* _heh better then i thought'_ this game has been going crazy, Takuto lost the first and second matches and won the third, but the crazy thing is, 2 hrs have passed already "Nami are u okay?" "yea just not used to playing a good opponent like that" "are u going to be able to win this one?" "defiantly" i said to my brother, i took 1 last drink of water and got back on the court

_'time to get down to business and stop being afraid to play the game'_ i thought, i spinned the ball then tossed the ball up and served, the ball hit the other side of the net then and then hit the net (it hit Takuto's side of the court, then hit the net) giving me the point "i see u have more tricks up ur sleeve" "u aint see nothen yet" i said and served the ball again, he hit it back

"Wow Kanami and Takuto have been at it for 2 and a half hrs already" Taka said "she must be exhausted" "shes won 3 out of 5 matches so far, but if she loses this point it will be 3-2 with her ahead by 1 game" Oishi said to everyone that was next to him in the crowd "game to Nakamura, 3-2" "wow i cant believe that they've been playing this long" Eiji said "yea they must be tired, Kanami might not win this one"

"game to Tezuka" "WHAT?" everyone said "its only been 6 min since the last game ended!" Eiji screamed "shes getting serious finally" Inui said and smiled with a sweatdrop" "hey Takuto, lets have no regrets" i said and served the ball, a no touch serve, the game kept going, sweat was dripping from my face, i was breathing hard, but all that didnt matter, i was going to win this game, but in order to do that, i would have to get serious in this game

"game to Tezuka" *GASP, GASP, GASP* "Nami..." "im okay, a little tired but i'll be fine" "dnt let us down then" Kunimitsu said sitting next to me "trust me, i wont" i said and stood up _'this is the end'_ i thought getting on the court, but the game was a little harder than it should have been

"not giving up huh?" "not a chance" he said and hit the ball really hard *silence* everyone was quiet, no one said n e thing "Kanami Tezuka, u are amazing" Takuto said, "game and Match goes to Kanami Tezuka, 6 games to 2" the announcer said slowly, "thanks *gasp* ur not to bad urself *gasp*"

"YYYEEEEAAAAA" "WWWWWWOOOOOOHHHHOOOOO" was the only thing i could hear from everyone, the whole crowd was cheering, this was the most amazing game ever to be seen, "the truth is Kanami, i am a pro" "seriously?" "yes, u have great potential, it was nice to play u" he said, we shook hands and i walked over to everyone

"great game Kanami" everyone was saying, i smiled at them, "thanks..." *CRASH* "Nami?" "Kanami?" "captain?" "help her!" everyone was saying, i had fainted from exhaustion and dehydration so they brought me to my room and i slept a while

* * *

"hey did u hear, coach Ryuzaki is getting out of the hospital!" "really, lets throw her a party" "hey whats going on?" i said to Eiji and Oish, Eiji happily explained to me there idea "oh, yea i kno, lets throw the party then" i said, we all walked over to the courts and told everyone what we were doing, immediately everyone started helping out

"Oi! (hey) Kaido just said there headed this way!" Taka said "oh no, what r we going to do?" Eiji said, "um hurry and finish" "no Oishi! Everyone, take everything down and hide it!" i said, everyone rushed and threw stuff into the bushes, trees and even in the boys locker room "everyone find something to do, find something to do!" i said panicking

i ran over to the gym and Eiji followed me, seeing as no one was in the gym,I ran into the girls locker room and when I turned around Eiji was standing there looking around "Eiji u cant be in here!" "no one is in here though, only me and u" "fine but if we get caught, its not my-" Eiji silenced my with a kiss "i havent done that in a long time" "Eiji" i said and kissed him again, I started running my hands up and down his flat stomach and chest, it was the first time Eiji didn't hug me close, his lips kept teasing me and I couldn't help but smile

"can i ask u something?" "yea, whats up Nami?" "why are we kissing in the girls locker room" "... um" Neither of us knew, but we laughed at the fact that we were still doing it. "Eiji lets go back, time to setup Ryuzaki's party!" i said, we both bolted out of the door and everyone was already setting stuff up, pretty fast i might say "CAPTAIN! where have u been?" "that doesn't matter lets get this party started" i said and started helping out with the decorations and stuff

"Ryuzaki's here, shes here!" "okay everyone stand behind the table and welcome her back" Oishi said, everyone stood behind the table and Ryuzaki walked through the gate. the whole team started cheering, "now its time for ur welcome home banner" Taka said "Echizen, ur up man" Momo said, Ryoma nodded and got his racket

"wait!" everyone looked to the entrance of the gate "captain-" "-Tezuka" Kaidoh and Inui said "may i do the honors?" Kunimitsu said, Ryoma nodded and handed the ball over to Kunimitsu, Kunimitsu threw the ball up and hit the bell, the bell rang, opened and the banner flew out saying "welcome back Ryuzaki"

everyone ran to my brother "were happy ur back" "welcome back" "Captain!" everyone was happy, we all were happy, Kunimitsu was back and Nationals were right around the corner "alright everyone, lets finish this Party up and then practice a little!" "YEA!"

* * *

I Hope You Enjoyed it!

**_-AnimeLover723_**


	25. Ball TwentyFive

_**Declaimer: I AnimeLover723 do not own The Prince of Tennis. However I do own my OC's**_

_**Anime: Prince of Tennis**_

_**Story by: AnimeLover723**_

* * *

_**.:Next Day:. **_

"hey did u hear Echizen is leaving for the u.s open tornament!" "are u serious Momo?" said Taka "i hurd it to" Eiji said "hey whats going on?" "Captain! Ryoma is leaving us" "why?" "hes going to the u.s. open" "oh" "arent u sad?" "nope" i said to Oishi.

Ryoma walked in and everyone turned to look at him "so ur going to the u.s open?" "no... im going to decline" "naw... go, i declined for 2 years... and i regret it... u should go" "but captain..." "trust me" i said, smiled and walked away

"is she serious?" Eiji said to no one in particular "yes, she is" Kunimitsu said walking up behind them.

**_.:At Kanami's house:._**

"Nami, lets talk" "about?" "u kno" "i promised" "so u will?" "i have 2, it was the last thing she asked for before she left" "i c" Kunimitsu said and walked out my room _'i've wanted both things more than anything... and now i have to choose... but i promised... so my decision was made for me..._' i thought and laid down, tomarro was going to be a big day...

_**.:Next Day:.**_

"alright everyone, lets gather around" Kunimitsu said "wheres the captain?" "she should be here soon Taka, Team, today is Echizens last day here" "whaaaaaaaat? Ur leaven us little guy?" "yea, i have to get ready for the U.S open, so im leaven first thing in the morning" "Ryoma" i said walking through the gate "captain?" "im glad u decided to go to America" "tha-" Ryoma paused, i pulled out an envolope with my name on it "Nami?" Eiji said dumbfounded

"there is also another surprise, my sister will be leaving to America this year, and will participate in the U.S open as well" everything went quiet "i thought...?" "u guys have made it to the nationals, im so proud of all of u" "Captain, ur not seriously leaving us are u?" "Oishi, ive decided and thought hard, u guys dont need me to win the nationals" "Captain!" Everyone (excluding Kunimitsu) shouted

"Ryoma, im looking forward to facing u, at the U.S open" Ryoma smirked at me "you kno, i will beat u" "not a chance" i said to him, we started laughing, everyone looked at me and laughed as well. "well guys, since today is the last day for Ryoma and i, lets skip practice and go out 2 eat" I said and ushered everyone out of the courts

**_.:Next Day:._**

"well its time for me to go everyone" "yea... me 2" "well, im going to miss u Nami" "i kno Eiji, im going to miss u 2" i said and hugged him "well lets go Kanami, our flight is about to be leaving" "alright" i said and hugged my brother "do me a favor, when u see Motoko tell her Kunimitsu said hello" "i will, remember i promised" "yea i kno" "Nami, what did u promise?"

"*DING,DING* FLIGHT TO AMERICA *DING,DING*"

"before she left to america, i promised her that i would go to the U.S open" "why?" "she believes in me, so im going to win, for all of us" i said and ran to my flight" "bye guys!" i said

**_.:In America:._**

"Motoko!" i screamed "Kanami! omg i havent seen u in a year!" she said and hugged me "i kno, how have u been?" "um ok i guess, im so happy u kept ur promise" "well a proimse to a friend i have to keep" i said, she smiled and grabbed one of my bags "come on lets get all this stuff at home, ur going to have to train hard if u want to beat everyone in the U.S Open" "eeehhh i doubt i'll win against everyone, there are better people out there" "yea but still" she said, we both started lauphing

**_.:In Japan:._**

"man i miss Nami..." "aww Eiji its ok" "but i missss her!" Eiji said and sighed "Kikumaru, dont start slacking off, Nationals are right around the corner" "yes sir captain" Eiji said looking over at Tezuka. "we have to practice, we cant lose at Nationals!" Oishi said putting a hand on his partners shoulder, Eiji nodded and took a deap breath "your right, lets do this Oishi" he said and they all went to go practice for the Nationals

**_.:On TV:._**

"The crowd is going wild! Kanami Tezuka sweeps the nation, defeating Ryoma Echizen 6 games to 4!" "Hey Kanami, that was the best game ever" "Ryoma, man u got alot stronger, you might actually beat me next time" "thanks captain" "WOW! what good sportsmanship! u cant see that anywhere else. This is the U.S Open and i am AnimeLover723 tune in next time for Acrobatic Player [Prince of Tennis]!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The End~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Whoa and thats the end of **_Acrobatic_ _Player_ **I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as i loved writing it!

R&R =)

**_-AnimeLover723_**


End file.
